Nanimonai
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: Park Chanyeol sangat amat membenci matematika. Dan sialnya, ia harus berurusan dengan Byun Baekhyun, guru matematika galak yang menghukum muridnya dengan hukuman yang aneh-aneh! / "OH SEHUN! BERSIHKAN KELAS SEPULANG SEKOLAH!" / "Ah! Kau pembantu yang dikirim Byun-saem, yah?" / Sekarang terjawab sudah kenapa tumben-tumbennya Byun-saem memberi hukuman yang normal - ChanBaek, Shou-Ai
1. Chapter 1

.

Rasanya Chanyeol mau mati.

Di sampingnya Kim Jongin nyengir nista, membuat Chanyeol ingin menjejalkan sepatunya yang belum dicuci sebulan pada mulut Jongin. Sementara dibelakangnya Oh Sehun berdehem disengaja, sok _cool_. Chanyeol makin emosi.

"Sori, Yeol… habisnya kau tahu 'kan, walau sipit, Byun _sonsaeng-nim_ itu punya seribu mata." Jongin membela diri.

Sehun menambahkan, "Terima saja nilaimu yang pas-pasan itu, Chan…"

"TERIMA MULUTMU! AYAHKU PASTI MENCINCANGKU!"

Oke, Chanyeol sudah meledak. Bersiaplah kalian menjadi budaknya saat jam istirahat nanti, Jongin dan Sehun.

.

* * *

**NANIMONAI?!**

**Romance (kayaknya), absurd (pastinya)**

**Cast milik siapapun yang memilikinya(?), plot milik sayah**

**WARNING! Shounen-Ai, GAJE, NGENES**

**-ChanBaekYeol-**

* * *

**.**

Masalahnya sederhana sekali, kelas mereka tadi mengadakan ulangan matematika. Dan Chanyeol yang notabene musuh abadi matematika (dia selalu bilang bahwa matematika lah yang memusuhinya) tidak bisa mencontek dari Jongin dan Sehun karena guru matematika mereka, Byun Baekhyun, yang padahal tengah bercinta dengan laptopnya entah bagaimana bisa melihat setiap inci pergerakan murid-murid malas sejenis Chanyeol.

Itu membuat Sehun dan Jongin juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Byun Baekhyun galak luar biasa. Jongin masih sayang nyawa, ia sudah kapok dihukum mengetik oleh Baekhyun. Mengetik selama setengah hari _full_ maksudnya. Ditambah jeweran manja dari Baekhyun langsung jika Jongin salah mengetik satu huruf saja. Baekhyun sukses membuat arwah Jongin lepas dari tubuhnya.

Oh-dunia-begitu-kejam.

Sehun lain lagi. Meskipun tampangnya setenang es batu, sebenarnya ia juga pernah dihukum Byun Baekhyun karena remedial ulangan matematika. Dari trio kwik-kwik Chanyeol-Jongin-Sehun, ia memang yang paling bagus dalam hal akademik. Singkatnya, Sehun paling pintar. Tapi entah karena hari itu dia sial atau diguna-guna Chanyeol agar ia juga remedial bersama Chanyeol yang langganan remidial, tiba-tiba nilai Sehun anjlok bak kotak kardus diduduki gajah.

Hukumannya? Jika Jongin sampai tidak bisa menulis karena jemarinya sekaku tiang bendera, maka Sehun bagaikan penderita sariawan _level_ tertinggi hingga tak mampu bicara. Baekhyun menyuruhnya membacakan dongeng Cinderella berbahasa Inggris. Ups, ada informasi yang terlewat, Sehun membaca dongeng-dongeng itu sambil men-_translate_-nya ke bahasa Korea. Dan kali ini bonusnya adalah cubitan mesra di pipi bila ia salah berucap satu kata saja.

Kontan saja pipinya nyut-nyut-an karena Sehun memang bukan ahli ke-Inggris-an.

Itu baru Sehun dan Jongin. Murid-murid kelas 2-B sudah pernah merasakan neraka dunia bernama 'hukuman Byun _sonsaeng_' yang berbeda-beda. Dan semuanya aneh-aneh. Satu-satunya yang mencetak rekor belum pernah dihukum hanyalah Kyungsoo, si peringkat satu seangkatan.

"Haaah! Kenapa guru matematika harus si pendek itu, sih?!" Chanyeol nelangsa. Jiwa raganya seolah tercabik-cabik hanya karena eksistensi dari seorang guru matematika.

Byun Baekhyun adalah guru baru. Mulai mengajar seminggu lalu, di semester kedua. Baru sehari saja ia sudah menggemparkan sekolah dengan aksi hukuman ekstrem-nya yang walaupun aneh, harus diakui bahwa itu ampuh. Entah suatu keajaiban atau kutukan kalau Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya murid yang kebal dengan hukuman Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sebenarnya juga tidak mau dihukum. Dia sudah lelah berurusan dengan Baekhyun dua kali dalam seminggu. Baekhyun mungkin juga sudah muak melihat wajah murid 'tersayang'-nya yang satu ini. Tapi Chanyeol bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa bertanya pada boneka _teddy bear_ kakaknya tentang _"Siapa yang menciptakan matematika?!"_

_Well_, masalah Chanyeol sangat serius.

Ayahnya pengusaha kaya raya, punya cabang dimana-mana. Ibunya dulu aktris dan penyanyi, sekarang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Kakaknya sekarang menjadi _manager_ di salah satu perusahaan keluarga Park sekaligus desainer ternama.

Cuma dia yang menyedihkan disini.

Betapa malangnya.

Ayah Chanyeol begitu frustasi menghadapi putranya yang melihat deretan angka seperti melihat amuba yang harus dibasmi. Entah dengan cara apa lagi beliau gunakan agar Chanyeol bisa bersahabat akrab dengan matematika. Berbagai guru mulai yang biasa sampai yang professional sudah ia datangkan, tapi hasilnya tetap telur bebek, nol besar.

Pada dasarnya, Chanyeol sudah anti matematika. Jadi—ya, begitulah. Sekeras apa pun usaha gurunya, jika Chanyeol sendiri tidak mau belajar, sudah pasti tidak akan berhasil.

Ah, Park Chanyeol yang malang.

"Byun-_sonsaeng_ datang!"

Teriakan cempreng salah satu teman sekelasnya membuat trio kwik-kwik kembali bersikap sok serius, sok wibawa, sok rajin, sok pintar. Tadi setelah ulangan, Byun Baekhyun memang ke ruang guru untuk memeriksa jawaban murid-muridnya. Katanya dia tidak suka suara bising saat memeriksa jawaban. Entah siapa yang bilang begitu.

Dan sekarang dia datang membawa bencana.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas dengan tenang. Kertas ulangan dalam genggaman, pulpen dikaitkan pada kantung kemeja. Pemuda manis (nan pendek) itu menghampiri meja guru dan memukulnya keras. Membuat para murid yang sudah tegang kini serasa diambang kematian.

Oh, sudah mulai. Neraka dunia.

"Saya rasa pelajaran yang saya ajarkan pada anda sudah benar-benar dimengerti…" pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu melempar pandangan Medusa ke sekeliling ruangan.

"…tapi masih saja ada satu orang yang remedial…" Chanyeol langsung kena kutuk menjadi batu saat Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Park Chanyeol, bagian mana yang anda kurang mengerti?"

Mati. Mati kau, Park Chanyeol. Ayo cepat putar otakmu! Otakmu tidak pernah diputar, _sih_.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin takut-takut, Jongin malah membuang muka dengan ekspresi 'aku tidak mengenalmu' dengan kejamnya.

"Tuan Park?"

"…Se-semuanya, _sonsaeng-nim_…"

Terdengar cekikikan kecil dari teman-teman sekelasnya, termasuk Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin. Chanyeol langsung mengumpat dalam hati betapa laknatnya dua bocah kwik-kwik itu.

Baekhyun terlihat lima kali lipat lebih seram dari biasanya. Api imajiner ditambah wajah suram dan mata menyala membuat semua murid bergidik ngeri. Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada melihat hantu sekalipun.

"Park Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menggeram, Chanyeol menciut, "…besok bawakan aku tandatangan ayahmu pada kertas ini." Baekhyun mengangkat sebuah map dengan beberapa berkas di dalamnya. "Tidak ada alasan. Harus besok."

Dengan itu, ia mengakhiri kelasnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan diiringi napas tertahan para murid.

.

Hening…

.

"AKU MAU MATIIII!"

Seluruh penjuru kelas menatap Chanyeol iba. Sempat terpikir oleh Sehun membuat kotak amal melihat keadaan ini (dan tentu saja uangnya nanti ia nikmati sendiri). Jongin berusaha menenangkan kawannya dengan menepuk pundak Chanyeol berkali-kali hingga ia tersedak.

"Yah!" Chanyeol menepis tangan Jongin kasar. Dendam kesumatnya pada Jongin makin menjadi setelah insiden _'Kim-Jongin-tidak-mengenal-Park-Chanyeol-sungguh-percayalah-padaku-sonsaengnim-bbuing-bbuing'_ plus memalingkan wajah dari Chanyeol dengan manja dan penuh penghayatan itu.

"Kim Jongin! Oh Sehun! Bawakan aku makan siang langsung dari kantin kesini! Dan tidak boleh ada yang membantu kalian! _ARASSEO_?!"

"_MWOYA_?!"

Nah, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah ketularan Baekhyun. Kantin di lantai bawah, kelas mereka ada di lantai tiga. Ditambah porsi makan Chanyeol yang begitu besar tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tetap kerempeng. Kalau ditanya soal itu Chanyeol selalu menjawab, _"Itu karena pendapatan dan pengeluaranku selalu seimbang, bung."_

Ambigu sekali.

Singkatnya, hidup Sehun dan Jongin akan berakhir dengan dua kata nista ; mati kelelahan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjingkat pelan di rumahnya sendiri sambil mengumpati tinggi badan Baekhyun dalam hati. Setelah melewati jalanan setapak menuju pintu rumahnya yang cukup panjang—dan dia baru sadar akan hal itu—, sampailah Chanyeol di hadapan sang pintu.

Pemuda dengan surai caramel itu berdiri tegak di depan pintu, kemudian menarik napas panjang. Matanya ditajamkan, dada dibusungkan, tangan kanan memberi hormat ala upacara bendera pada sang pintu.

Entah apa maksudnya.

Kemudian dengan langkah ragu, ia meraih gagang pintu berbahan jati itu kemudian mendorongnya pelan.

Seonggok kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. Chanyeol celingukan mencari-cari tanda kehidupan dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"_Ibu?" _dia menajamkan pendengaran dari arah dapur, _"aman." _Tidak ada suara berisik ibunya dari dapur yang biasanya tengah memasak makan siang.

"_Park Yura?" _pendengaran ditajamkan ke ruang tamu, _"aman." _Tidak ada suara 'kriuk-kriuk' kakaknya yang biasanya tengah mengunyah kripik kentang sembari mendesain.

"_Ayah…?" _dengan gerakan patah-patah Chanyeol menoleh ke kiri dari posisinya, tepat diruang kerja ayahnya, _"…aman!" _Dan tidak ada suara ketikan komputer dari dalam sana.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Kemudian dengan kecepatan cahaya, pemuda itu segera berlari ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Kaki panjangnya melesat melompati tiga anak tangga sekaligus dengan lincah. Terlihat garis finish imajiner di depan pintu kamarnya dan ia bersorak dalam hati tatkala berhasil sampai didepan pintu kamar dengan keadaan sehat tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

Ehm, mungkin ada kurang sedikit. Kurang waras.

Chanyeol menghela napas lega. Kemudian dengan senyum seribu jari dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Pintu berderit terbuka, Chanyeol bengong sambil tersenyum bagai patung monyet kasmaran, dan didepannya, didalam kamarnya, berdiri tiga onggok manusia beridentitas sang ibu, sang ayah, dan sang kakak yang tengah bersidekap ala detektif menang kasus.

"Siang, saudara Chanyeol. Apa warna celana dalam-mu hari ini?" Park Yura, sang kakak bertanya nistah.

Chanyeol yang masih _loading_ menjawa sontak, "Pink, _sonsaeng-nim_!"

….rupanya jiwa Chanyeol terlempar ke masa-masa saat ia tengah dihukum Baekhyun menyebutkan nama-nama warna.

Ibunya menyeringai ambigu melihat reaksi Chanyeol, bohlam kasat mata menyala diatas kepalanya, "Siapa cinta pertamamu, Park Chanyeol?"

"PISAAAANG!"

Bukan, Chanyeol tidak sedang berkelana ke masa lalunya, saudara-saudara. Cinta pertamanya memang pisang.

Dan hal itu membuat peneliti bertanya-tanya apa spesies Park Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Dua pertanyaan nista ditambah jawaban ngenes dari istri dan anak-anaknya membuat sang ayah geleng-geleng kepala (dalam hati) (karena dia masih dalam mode detektif). Segera beliau meluruskan kekacauan yang terjadi dengan berdehem ganteng.

"Ahem, anakku sayang," Chanyeol mabuk laut tiba-tiba, "Langsung saja, mana hasil ulangan matematikamu hari ini?"

JGEEERR

Background petir disusul badai salju ditambah sound effect yang sangat dramatis sekali.

"TIIDAAAAAAK!" Chanyeol langsung sujud minta pengampunan,

"AYAHKU TERCINTAH! SUNGGUH PUTERAMU INI TIDAK INGIN MENGECEWAKANMU! TETAPI HARI INI DEWI FORTUNA BAHKAN TIDAK SUDI MEMANDANGKU, DENGAN SEGENAP JIWA RAGA ANANDA MEMINTA BELAS KASIH AYAHANDA! JANGAN AMBIL KARTU KREDIT ANANDA AYAAAAHH!"

…Sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Cukup. Ayah serius, Park Chanyeol. Calon penerus EXO Grup tak boleh kalah pada matematika!"

Maka ayah Chanyeol segera merebut ransel puteranya tanpa perlawanan berarti dari Chanyeol yang kini jiwanya tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Beliau segera mengubek tas Chanyeol dan menemukan seberkas map dengan tulisan Caps Lock "TERUNTUK AYAHANDA PARK CHANYEOL." pada covernya.

…ngek.

Guru mana yang kewarasannya agak-agak nganu…

Lalu terdengar berturut-turut bunyi map yang dibuka, kertas yang dibalik, dan napas tertahan ayah Chanyeol.

Park Yura yang melihat situasi kurang menguntungkan segera mengambil alih. Disambitnya kertas misterus yang membuat ayahnya ayan mendadak itu dan dibacanya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Teruntuk Ayahanda Park Chanyeol, putera anda sepertinya mengalami masalah serius dengan sesuatu bernama matematika. Saya yakin anda sudah tahu mengenai hal tersebut karena permusuhan mereka sudah mendarah tulang—ehm, mendarah daging terlalu mainstream—"

Park Yura memasang wajah 'WTF',

"—Jadi, saya sarankan sebelum tidur, recokilah Park Chanyeol dengan rumus matematika walau hanya satu materi. Bila perlu tempel semua macam rumus disetiap sudut kamarnya—"

"_Wuanjrit!" _batin Chanyeol.

"—kemudian di pagi hari, suruh dia melihat jam sedikit lama, lalu menghitung setiap langkah yang ia lakukan ke kamar mandi. Selanutnya beri makan dia makanan yang mengandung protein dan Omega 3 yang banyak seperti sayuran, daging, minyak ikan kod juga bagus. Tidak lupa buah-buahan terutama strawberry, karena itu buah kesukaan saya—"

Keluarga Park mengeluarkan perempatan imajiner pada dahi kanan.

"—dan terakhir susu sapi segar, karena 'Empat Sehat Lima Sempurna' adalah prinsip siapapun yang menciptakannya. Jadi, kesimpulannya, yang terpenting adalah Park Chanyeol harus lebih sering lagi berlatih menjawab soal-soal matematika. Because experience is the best teacher. Semoga anda bisa mengatur waktunya dan menasehari dan bila perlu mengawasi putera anda secara lebih intensif. Sekian. Tertanda, Byun Baekhyun. P.S : Tolong bubuhkan tandatangan anda pada kolom yang tersedia, sebagai bukti bahwa Park Chanyeol benar-benar sudah memperlihatkannya pada anda. P.S.S : Tanda tanggannya yang asli."

….krik

"HANJIR! BUAT APA COBA DIA NULIS BANGUN TIDUR DAN MAKANAN KALAU UJUNG-UJUNGNYA YANG PALING PENTING ITU LATIHAN?!" Park Yura berteriak dengan tenaga dalam.

"Ber-inggris pula, dia itu kan guru matematika…" sang ibu berusaha memaklumi.

"Ayah! Tak bisakah Byun-_sonsaeng_nim dikeluarkan saja?! Lihat, suratnya saja aneh begitu! Aku tidak suka cara mengajarnya, ayah!"

Yah, EXO High School, sekolah Chanyeol adalah sekolah swasta milik keluarga Chanyeol. Walaupun begitu, Chanyeol tidak berlaku seenaknya, dia memilih untuk berperilaku seperti murid biasa sesuai ajaran keluarganya. Ada lurusnya juga Park Chanyeol ini.

Hening, semua makhluk yang ada disana terdiam menanti reaksi sang kepala keluarga. Aneh, Chanyeol merinding. Perasaannya saja atau ayahnya memang sedang…menyeringai?

"Ayah punya solusi yang bagus, nak!"

"_Ya Tuhan, kutuklah ayahku agar membenci matematika.'_

Ayahnya bertepuk tangan bahagia dengan mata berbinar, persis anak kecil diberi permen, "Byun-_sonsaeng_nim harus menjadi guru privat-mu!"

Dan secuil jawaban itupun telah memberi ultimatum telak bagi eksistensi Park Chanyeol.

"TIIIDAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

…kerasukan apa sayah menistakan keluarganya Chanyeol... /sungkem ke Baekhyun/ /eh/

Jangan bash karakternya yang ancur, bash saja sayaaa T_T ~


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

"Terima saja nilaimu yang pas-pasan itu, Chan…"

"TERIMA MULUTMU! AYAHKU PASTI MENCINCANGKU!"

"Haaah! Kenapa guru matematika harus si pendek itu, sih?!"

"Byun-_sonsaeng_ datang!"

"Siapa cinta pertamamu, Park Chanyeol?"

"PISAAAANG!"

"Byun-_sonsaeng_nim harus menjadi guru privat-mu!"

"TIIIDAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

.

* * *

**NANIMONAI **

**(It was nothing)**

**.**

****Romance (kayaknya), absurd (pastinya)****

**Disclaimer : Chara punya siapa pun yang (mengaku) memilikinya, plot punya Kim Kumiko**

**WARNING! Shou-Ai, Typo(s) dan kerabatnya, GAJE, NISTA**

**-ChanBaekYeol-**

* * *

.

"Hah?! Yang benar?!" Jongin berteriak heboh hingga seisi kantin menatapnya bagai menatap seekor amuba yang tengah melarikan diri.

Yah, sehari setelah ultimatum telak bagi eksistensi Park Chanyeol, dia kemudian curhat dengan dramatisnya pada kedua sahabat kwik-kwik-nya di kantin sekolah.

"Pffftt… bwahahahaha…" Oh Sehun ngakak nista, saking gelinya sampai berguling-guling di lantai dan akhirnya menjadi tukang pel gratisan.

Chanyeol sang tokoh utama pundung di pojokan. Sebagai orang yang sudah merasakan asam garam kehidupan (baca : hukuman Byun-_sonsaeng_), dirinya menyadari bahwa akhir hayatnya akan segera tiba. Karena itu Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menulis surat wasiat sejak dini,

.

_["Teruntuk ibunda tersayang, ananda memberikan informasi yang akan sangat ibunda suka. Park Yura mempunyai koleksi komik yaoi bejibun, ibunda, lihat betapa nistanya anakmu yang satu itu. Tapi ananda tidak bisa bilang, karena ibunda juga fujoshi -_-"_

"_Untuk ayahanda, ananda memberikan bantal pisang, jam pisang, parfum wangi pisang, kaos bergambar pisang, pasta gigi rasa pisang, dan pisang-pisang yang lain (ambigu) tapi jangan harap ananda memberi ayahanda pisang yang asli karena ananda masih mencintainya :*"_

"_Untuk Park Yura, pensil 2B." _

"_Untuk Oh Sehun, sabun colek."_

"_Untuk Kim Jongin… tunggu, siapa itu Kim Jongin?"]_

.

Singkatnya Park Chanyeol tengah mengasihani dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia mempunyai ayah yang tega menjerumuskannya ke lubang neraka. Selama ini Chanyeol selalu berhasil menghindari para guru yang disiapkan ayahnya, tetapi Byun Baekhyun berbeda. Dia lebih pendek dari yang lain (sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menghilang dari peradaban).

Tidak, dia memang berbeda, karena tidak ada yang bisa lari darinya.

Pernah suatu kali Chanyeol berusaha melarikan diri dari hukuman Byun-_sonsaeng_ dengan bolos sekolah dan kabur lewat jendela. Tapi entah karena Baekhyun punya kekuatan super atau karena dia titisan makhluk halus, tiba-tiba saja Byun Baekhyun sudah berada di sana, memandangnya dengan wajah menggoda dan gerakan seksi sambil berkata,

"_Come here, dear…"_

AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWA

Chanyeol salah imajinasi.

"Tabahkan dirimu, Yeol, kau pasti bisa menaklukkan Byun-_sonsaeng_! Guru yang lebih _professional_ darinya saja bisa kau buat K.O karena kebodohanmu." Kim Jongin menepuk pundak sahabatnya prihatin melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang seperti korban tsunami.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?!" Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya frustasi, "Byun-_sonsaeng_ itu tidak mudah ditaklukkan, tahu!"

Sehun berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu geli. Bayangkan saja bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol setelah berurusan dengan Baekhyun. Dia saja begitu, pasti Chanyeol nanti begini. Hah, mau tak mau jiwa _awesome_-nya bangkit juga. Sehun berdehem ganteng,

"Aku punya rencana—"

Chanyeol berbinar-binar,

"—tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, Yeol."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongin dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Apa?" Jongin risih ditatap dengan begitu nganu, "Kau mau aku membantumu, begitu?"

Park Chanyeol mengangguk bak bocah ditawari permen.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, mungkin ada kutu lewat disana atau semacamnya, "Errr… tapi aku sudah janji mau pergi _street dance_ bareng Taemin." _Tapi bohong, _tambah Jongin dalam hati.

Chanyeol gantian menoleh pada Sehun dengan tatapan memelas, persis anak anjing tercebur di selokan dan tidak bisa naik sendiri.

"Enggg…" Sehun mencoba berkarate lidah (karena bersilat lidah sudah _mainstream_), "Aku juga sudah janji pada kakak—"

"Kuberikan 1000 won."

"—aku mau."

"…"

Astaga, nak, harga dirimu murah sekali…

.

.

.

Sore di musim semi adalah yang terbaik, dimana _background_ matahari terbenam diiringi musik dari cicit burung dan aroma bunga-bunga mekar. Tapi kedatangan Park Chanyeol dengan hawa suram di sekujur tubuhnya seketika merusak sore indah itu. Burung-burung mati mendadak, bunga tak jadi mekar, matahari berusaha keras untuk terbenam lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Siaaaall… kenapa aku yang harus datang ke rumahnya?!" Chanyeol mencak-mencak di tengah jalan.

Yup, dalam rangka menerima pelatihan khusus kemiliteran—coret—, Park Chanyeol diundang ke rumah Byun Baekhyun oleh yang bersangkutan. Memang tidak jauh, _sih_, tapi tetap saja terasa seperti perjalanan ke neraka.

Chanyeol tiba di sana, rumah sederhana milik guru pendek-nya itu. Halamannya penuh tanaman berbunga, ada bunga matahari, bunga tulip, bunga mawar, bunga melati, bunga bangkai… tidak, itu hanya khayalan Chanyeol yang mabuk bunga.

Chanyeol bingung sendiri, mau memencet bel tapi tidak ada bel. Awalnya Chanyeol nekat mencoba memanggil gurunya seperti _"Baekhyun… Baekhyuuun…" _tapi kok terdengar seperti Chanyeol mau mengajak Baekhyun main layangan.

Setelah lima menit empat puluh sembilan detik berpikir, Chanyeol (akhirnya) memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Byun Baekhyun. Sungguh Park Chanyeol ini, _loading_-nya sangat mengkhawatirkan.

_Tok, tok—_

"MASUK SAJA! DASAR LAMBAN!"

"Huwaaaa!" Chanyeol terjungkal saking terkejutnya.

Gubraak

"Aduduh…" pemuda tiang bendera itu mengusap-usap bokongnya yang mendarat lebih dulu di tanah. Ia merengut sebal, guru matematikanya memang tiada ampun.

Maka Chanyeol sambil merutuk membuka pintu rumah Baekhyun perlahan, menggumamkan kata permisi, kemudian menutup pintu dengan khusuknya.

Diluar dugaan Chanyeol, interior rumah Baekhyun sangat rapi. Tidak seperti rumah Chanyeol yang sepatunya ia taruh serampangan, Baekhyun dengan sangat apik mengatur letak alas kakinya pada rak sepatu. Bahkan sandal unyu dengan bulu-bulu pink dan hiasan kepala kelinci pun disimpan dengan sangat baik dan terlihat paling bersih. Chanyeol salah fokus.

Manik kecokelatan milik Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan sang guru di ruang tengah, dengan kacamata bertengger di hidung dan kertas berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Selamat sore, _songsaeng_-_nim_." Kata Chanyeol ramah sambil membungkuk hormat. Tunggu, jangan tertipu, pemirsa. Chanyeol bukannya sedang waras tapi ia tengah menjalankan akal bulusnya bersama Jongin dan Sehun.

.

"_Oke, ini rencananya. Pertama, kau harus bersikap sopan agar Byun-_sonsaeng_ masuk perangkap."_

"_Heh, kau pikir dia tikus?" Jongin merusak suasana._

.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari pacar-pacarnya kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan satu alis terangkat, "Park Chanyeol, kau salah makan?"

"Tidak, _saem_. Masih makan makanan manusia, kok." Chanyeol bingung.

Baekhyun membenahi letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak kemana-mana, "Kalau begitu salah minum?"

"Ngg… tidak, _saem_, masih minum air, kok."

"Salah kostum?"

Chanyeol melirik kaos '_I Love Banana'_-nya, kemudian celana _jeans_ mahalnya, "Tidak, kok, _saem_."

Baekhyun berpikir keras, "Kalau begitu pasti kau salah tubuh."

"Apa maksudnya, _saem_?!"

Wuuusshh…

Lalu, entah bagaimana caranya Byun Baekhyun telah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan tatapan paranormal sambil memegang segelas air.

"Wahai roh yang tersesat dalam tubuh remaja tak jelas bernama Park Chanyeol… pergilah dan cari tubuh nista ini… pergilaaah… pergiii…" Baekhyun memercikkan air sucinya ke wajah cengo Chanyeol.

_Loading_…

"AAAAAAARRGGGHHH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAAN?!"

Chanyeol dengan segera mengelap wajahnya yang tampan—menurutnya—dan menangisi nasib kulit wajah kesayangannya yang telah dinodai Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada, cuma menusir roh baik yang tadi tersesat ke tubuhmu. Nah, sekarang kau sudah kembali menjadi Park Chanyeol. Merasa lebih baik?" jawab Baekhyun dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

Chanyeol masih meratapi nasib wajahnya yang tidak lagi perawan, tidak menyadari senyum geli dari Baekhyun karena berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang Chanyeol. Kalimat macam apa itu.

"_Saem_, itu tadi air apa?" Chanyeol mulai merasakan efek samping air suci Baekhyun.

"Air comberan."

"APA?!"

Baekhyun melirik muridnya denga malas, kemudian mendecak sebal, "Sudahlah, itu cuma air biasa, kok. Ayo cepat mulai, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Kemudian ia kembali menekuni berkas-berkasnya.

Chanyeol menggerutu, "Cih, sok sibuk sekali."

Baekhyun menoleh secepat kilat, "APA KAU BILANG?!"

Chanyeol kicep.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat, dimana akan banyak terlihat burung besi yang berterbangan di angkasa, seorang pemuda tinggi berkacamata hitam dan berpenampilan modis serta membawa koper ukuran besar tengah berjalan bak model melenggang di _catwalk. _Beberapa perempuan genit berusaha menarik perhatiannya tetapi pria itu sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Mungkin dia gay.

Emang.

Pemuda yang wajahnya disamarkan, sebut saja Parjo (nama disamarkan) tersebut kemudian menyetop taksi dan masuk dengan susah payah akibat kelebihan beban pada koper. Entah isinya mungkin kulkas atau truk gandeng, siapa yang tahu.

"Ke alamat piiiiiiiiip (sensor), dan tolong dipercepat." Katanya dengan suara disamarkan sehingga yang terdengar adalah suara _chipmunk_. Biar terkesan misterius gitu.

(Padahal tanpa disamarkan pun saudara sekalian juga pasti sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya sosok pemuda samar ini. Kan dia TINGGI).

Si pemuda kemudian duduk elegan sembari menerawang jauh pada langit malam yang menyuguhkan kumpulan bintang bak berlian. Di tangannya terselip sebuah foto yang membuatnya menyeringai senang ala om-om pedo.

"Aku menemukanmu, Baekhyunie."

.

.

.

Suasana tegang dengan _backsound_ detik jam dinding bermotif stoberi.

_Tik,_

_Tik,_

_Tik,_

Keringat dingin menetes.

_Tes, _

_Tes,_

_Tes 123._

_Trak!_

Suara pensil (di)patah(kan). Park Chanyeol meregang nyawa.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Y-ya, _saem_?"

Baekhyun diselimuti aura hitam, matanya berkilat merah, "Grrrr…"

Chanyeol menggali lubang kuburnya.

"KENAPA PERTANYAAN SEGAMPANG INI SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA?!" teriak Baekhyun dengan tenaga dalam. Begitu frustasi menghadapi seorang anak SMA yang menjawab pertanyaan selevel SD saja tidak mampu. Benar-benar, Baekhyun heran bagaimana amuba satu ini bisa lolos dari ketatnya seleksi alam.

Chanyeol mengkerut, ngeri melihat manusia kerdil yang kalau marah seperti kucing yang ekornya diinjak.

"Ma-maaf, _saem_…"

"ULANGI!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"U-LA-NGI." Eja Baekhyun dengan penuh tekanan dan penghayatan. Chanyeol mengangguk cepat, tidak ingin nyawanya melayang. Dia belum mau mati sebelum menikah dengan semua jenis pisang di seluruh dunia.

"O-oke..." Chanyeol berusaha bersikap biasa saja, walau dalam kepalanya sumpah serapah meluncur bebas. Semua demi rencana kaburnya.

.

"_Langkah kedua, tuangkan bumbu ke piring saji dan tunggu mie hingga matang."_

_Eh, salah dialog. Maaf, maaf._

.

"_Langkah kedua, kau ulur waktu. Setelah mendengar tanda dariku dan Byun-_sonsaeng_ pergi, kau lari saja. Mudah, kan?" Sehun mengibaskan poninya dengan percaya diri._

"…"

"…"

"_Oh Sehun, kau jenius sekali."_

"_Oh, ya, memang." _

"…"

.

Chanyeol memutar bola mata saat mengenang pendiskusian rencana kaburnya bersama Sehun dan Jongin. _"Apa jeniusnya?! Standar banget!"_ batinnya nelangsa. Merutuki nasib kenapa dia harus mempunyai teman korslet macam Sehun dan Jongin.

Sementara Byun Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertasnya—entah apa, Chanyeol berpikir keras dengan segenap jiwa raga mengalikan angka 123 dengan 456. Bukankah ini susah sekali? Chanyeol tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan kalkulator, soalnya.

Baekhyun melepas kacamatanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari tugas-tugasnya. Pemuda itu kemudian meniup poni yang menjuntai di depan wajah, terlihat sangat fokus dengan pekerjaan di depan hidungnya. Menghela napas, ia mengikat poninya dengan karet yang entah muncul dari mana kemudian kembali bercinta dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"_Eh…?"_

Tanpa ia sadari, gerakan sederhana tadi menarik perhatian Park Chanyeol yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Mereka memang belajar di ruang TV Baekhyun, dipisahkan sebuah meja berukuran sedang, dan duduk beralaskan karpet bermotif stroberi, tentu saja. Kalau motifnya pisang itu tanda tanya.

Chanyeol memandang gurunya lekat-lekat.

"_Serius sekali…"_

Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun yang tidak dalam mode 'marah-marah', juga pertama kali melihatnya dalam balutan pakaian biasa, bukannya pakaian resmi. Diam-diam Chanyeol mengobservasi gurunya sendiri.

"_Terlihat… berbeda."_

AHEM.

Kenapa, ya… surai cokelat Baekhyun kok terlihat lembut bila dilihat sedekat ini. Juga kulit wajahnya, terlihat putih dan mulus seperti kulit bayi. Dan kenapa Chanyeol baru sadar, ya? Ternyata…Baekhyun itu…

…imut.

ASDFGHJKL—

BYUN BAEKHYUN KOK IMUT BANGET TOYONG

Sementara Chanyeol mulai bertingkah tak jelas, Baekhyun yang merasakan pandangan tidak sedap dari spesies langka di depannya mulai terganggu. Ia mendongak hingga kedua pasang mata berbeda warna tersebut bertubruk—

—hitam bertemu cokelat.

"…"

"…"

"Apa yang kau lihat, huh?"

Gerakan yang tanpa sadar mengirimkan impuls-impuls aneh pada tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sudah selesai kau kerjakan, belum?"

_Kok tadi rasanya ada naga terbang di perutnya, ya?_

"Hei, Park Chanyeol! Kau mendengarku tidak, _sih_?!"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"I-iya, _saem_! Se-sedikit lagi!"

Tuh, kan, Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, kok!" Chanyeol dengan reflek memalingkan wajah. _Panas, rasanya panas, makbro!_

"Kau demam? Masa' cuma karena mengerjakan soal semudah itu kau demam?" Baekhyun dengan polosnya menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Chanyeol, "Katanya orang bodoh tidak gampang sakit. Kau ini bagaimana, _sih_."

"_Dekaaaatt… terlalu dekaat!"_

Chanyeol berteriak dalam hati. Sial, gurunya yang unyu keterlaluan itu dekat sekali! Membuat Chanyeol dengan leluasa bisa menatap wajahnya yang menampakkan ekspresi khawatir dan bingung.

"_Imuuut~" _Chanyeol ber-fanboying ria.

"Tidak panas," Baekhyun kembali ke posisi semula, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat, "Tapi wajahmu merah sekali, loh, seperti sambel."

"…"

Ayolah, Byun. Apa tidak ada perumpamaan yang lebih berkelas?

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu, "Kalau sudah selesai, beritahu aku. Hari ini aku hanya menganalisis kemampuanmu saja, di pertemuan berikutnya baru aku memberikanmu latihan yang sesunguhnya. Aku harus menyusun materi untukmu berdasarkan kemampuanmu hari ini terlebih dahulu." Kemudian dia kembali sibuk.

Sementara Park Chanyeol tengah berusaha mati-matian meredam detak jantungnya (ia mulai curiga apakah ia mengidap kelainan jantung) sambil menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"_Panas."_

Chanyeol merunduk, tidak pernah merasa se-_abnormal_ ini.

"_Aku… kenapa?"_

.

.

.

"Hei, Sehun, kalau ketahuan kita bisa mati, _loh_."

Terlihat dua remaja tengah mengendap-endap seperti maling _professional_ di belakang rumah Baekhyun. Keduanya sangat bertolak belakang. Yang satu bersinar di malam hari, yang satu lagi tidak terlihat di tengah kegelapan.

"Aku tahu, tapi kita sudah janji pada Yeol." Sehun, yang berkulit terang (sekaligus berperan sebagai senter) menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Matanya berkilat membayangkan uang tambahan yang akan diberikan Chanyeol padanya apabila rencana mereka berhasil.

"Halah, bilang saja kau cuma ingin dapat uang! Kenapa kau harus melibatkanku juga, _sih_?!" Jongin menggerutu sebal. Pasalnya, kegiatan bersantai menikmati matahari terbenam dengan segelas _milk_ _shake _sore tadi harus berubah saat Sehun menyerang.

"Karmamu, tahu. Siapa suruh kau berbohong ada _street_ _dance_ bareng Taemin."

Jongin tidak bisa membantah.

Kedua makhluk yin-yang itu pun tiba di Tempat Kejadian Perkara. Terlihat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dapur Baekhyun dengan halaman belakang.

"Sip! Jongin, kau cepat ambil posisi!" Yang Mulia Oh Sehun bertitah.

Jongin dengan ogah-ogahan berjalan ke sisi yang berseberangan dengan Sehun. Di tangan makhluk remang itu terdapat seutas tali yang ia pegang ujungnya, dan ujung satunya lagi dipegang Sehun.

"Kalau ketahuan aku akan bilang kalau kau dalang dari semua ini."

"Berisik!"

Jongin berjongkok, membenahi posisi tali bersama dengan Sehun. Sehingga kini tali tersebut membentang indah dari Sabang sampai Merauke.

Yup. Itulah rencana coretjeniuscoret dari Yang Mulia Oh Sehun. Saat Byun Baekhyun ke halaman belakang, ia akan tersandung tali yang mereka bentangkan. Sesudahnya tinggal kabur sebelum Baekhyun sempat melihat wajah mereka. Sehingga yang kena hukuman nanti cuma Chanyeol. _Pikir Oh Sehun nista._

"Aku mulai." Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah balon berwarna ungu (karena itu warna kesukaannya) kemudian meniupnya dengan segenap jiwa raga. Setelah itu dia mengeluarkan jarum pentul dan menyumbat kupingnya dengan _headphone_ lalu—

_Meletus balon ungu_—

"DUAR!"

_Hatiku berceceran~_

.

.

.

Sore itu Park Yura tengah mangap di depan televisi, menonton acara _fashion_ _show_. Niatnya, _sih_, mau nyari inspirasi gitu.

"Humm… coba yang itu ditambah renda, pasti lebih anggun. Mereka salah pilih model, _sih_, harusnya pakaian seperti itu dipakai gadis cantik nan seksi dan mempesona sepertiku." Komentarnya dengan sangat nganu.

Anak sulung keluarga Park itu kemudian mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang entah muncul dari mana kemudian meminumnya dengan penuh khidmad sebelum kemudian—

"YEEOOLLCHAAAAAN~~!"

BRUUSSHH

—negara api menyerang.

_Twitch_!

Sebuah perempatan imajiner terbentuk di kening Yura. Dengan nafsu membabi buta dia segera beranjak dari singgasananya menuju pintu depan.

"_Siapa, _sih_?!"_

"YEEEOOLLLCHHAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!"

Suara cempreng itu pun kembali terdengar. Park Yura berhenti melangkah. Tunggu, tunggu. Rasanya dia kenal suara ini, deh…

"YEOLCHAAAN! AKU PULAAAANG!"

Sedetik kemudian ia membelalak, "Hah?! Yang benar saja?!"

Cemas, ia segera membuka pintu, berharap menemukan orang lain dan bukannya _dia_.

"YEEOOLL—"

Sayangnya wanita karir ini kurang beruntung.

"—Chan…"

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda yang berbinar melihat kehadiran Yura. Pemuda itu dengan reflek melambai semangat dibarengi dengan senyuman semanis madu.

"YURA-CHAAAAN!"

_Madu yang beracun._

.

.

.

"_DUAR!"_

"ANJ—"

Baekhyun hampir latah, saudara-saudara.

—_JRIT _

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, tapi karena tadi dia tengah ber-lopelope ria, alhasil terkejutnya tidak seheboh Baekhyun yang sampai mematahkan pensil.

Seketika aura kehitaman mulai merebak dari tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri.

"_Sekarang saatnya!" _batinnya girang, _"Itu pasti sinyal dari Sehun!"_

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, kesal bukan main. Gara-gara bunyi nista tadi, tulisan indahnya jadi tercemar. SESEORANG HARUS BERTANGGUNGJAWAB.

"SIAPA ITU?!" teriaknya murka.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju belakang rumahnya—asal suara nganu tadi. Nah, loh, Baekhyun kesal. Kesal setengah mati! Siapa yang dengan beraninya berbuat iseng di daerah kekuasaannya?!

(Sepertinya Chanyeol harus membelikan peti mati untuk Sehun dan Jongin nanti).

Setelah menghilang di balik dinding dapur, Chanyeol dengan kecepatan cahaya membereskan peralatan belajarnya kemudian melesat cepat ke pintu depan. Dengan terburu-buru ia memakai sepatunya.

"Yooosssh! Sedikit lagii!" Chanyeol kegirangan, senang bukan main.

"Yes!"

Sedetik kemudian pemuda tinggi itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol berlari semangat. Melewati kebun bunga, pagar, dan akhirnya kaki panjangnya bertemu dengan aspal jalanan.

"AKU BEBAAAAAASSSS!"

Orang-orang yang melihatnya mulai pura-pura tidak melihat apapun. Chanyeol berlari setengah berjoget, saking senangnya bisa bebas dari neraka yang penuh dengan angka.

Tapi…

Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya, teringat akan guru matematikanya yang (baru ia sadari) imut itu.

"_Saem _pasti mencariku…"

Lah, tadi yang mau kabur siapa coba?

"Omong-omong, perangkap Sehun itu apa? Jangan-jangan… bisa menyakiti Byun-_saem_!"

CIYE.

KHAWATIR NIH CERITANYA.

Chanyeol menggeleng, merasa yakin dua bocah kwik-kwik itu takkan melakukan hal ekstrem. Tapi kemudian ia kembali ragu. Bagaimana… jika mereka berdua memang melakukan hal yang berbahaya?

"Chanyeol! Ooooii!"

"Tunggu kami, Yeol!"

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak kembali, mereka berdua sudah menampakkan diri.

"Oi," Jongin mengambil napas, kelelahan, "Curang sekali kau, meninggalkan kami begitu saja."

Sehun menimpali, "Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih—"

Chanyeol menampilkan beberapa lembar won pada Sehun.

"—terimakasih kembali, Yeol."

Jongin sweatdrop.

"Heh, jebakan yang kalian buat tidak membahayakan Byun-_saem, _kan?"

"Eh?" Jongin menaikkan alisnya, "Tidak, kok! Kami cuma pakai ini." Pemuda redup itu kemudian menunjukkan barang bukti kejahatan mereka.

"Iya, Cuma membuat Byun-_saem _keselimput, kok." Timpal Sehun sambil menghitung pendapatannya.

Diam-diam Chanyeol sujud syukur dalam hati.

"Yosh! Sekarang kita kemana?"

"_Game_ _center_, tentu saja!"

"Yahooo…! Aku akan membayar kekalahanku yang waktu itu, Hun!"

"Enak saja kau! Berapa kali pun kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku!"

"Apa katamu? Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

Chanyeol berdehem ganteng, berusaha menjadi peran tritagonis, "Hentikan! Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh, tahu!"

"…"

"…"

"Dia lupa siapa sebenarnya yang langganan remedial."

"Iya, sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh…"

Sehun dan Jongin dengan ajaibnya berbaikan dan langsung berjalan meningalkan kawannya.

"O-oi!"

Sehun dan Jongin pura-pura tidak mendengar. Chanyeol pundung, dikacangin.

"Eh?"

Merasakan getaran di saku celananya, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang meraung-raung.

_Park Yura calling…_

"Haa? Tumben…" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengangkat panggilan sang kakak.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

(("Yeol, gawat, Yeol! gawaaaatt!")) kakaknya berteriak panik.

Chanyeol jadi ikut panik, pikirannya meerawang jauh ke dimensi lain, "Ke-kenapa memangnya?"

(("Dia, Yeol! _Dia _sudah datang!"))

"Siapa…?"

(("_You-know-who_!"))

"Hah?! Voldemort?!" Chanyeol serangan jantung.

(("Aduuuhh…bukan!")) sang kakak mulai frustasi, (("_Dia_, Yeol! Yang dulu selalu menempel padamu itu!"))

Chanyeol beku mendadak.

(("Chanyeol! Hei, kau mendengarku, tidak?!"))

Rasa takut mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Chanyeol berkeringat dingin, adrenalinnya meningkat sehingga tekanan darahnya naik.

"_Ma-masa', _sih_…" _

Tanpa sadar, genggaman pada ponselnya menguat.

"Ti, tidak mungkin… aku belum lulus SMA…"

(("Tapi itu kenyataannya, adikku sayang! Dia. Sudah. Pulang."))

Entah mengapa Chanyeol sangat berharap ada Baekhyun disini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

AHAHAHAHAH INI APAAN COBA ;A; ;A; ;A; /menggelinding/

Maap kalau lanjutannya gaje gini heeuunnggg ;_; maap juga karakternya begitu nista… sayah merasa tidak panthas /pundung/

Dan maaaaapp banget kalo updatenya lamaa ;_; sumvah ini FF sebenernya gaada draft, jadi susah mau bikin lanjutannya kayak gimana /author gagal/ jadi jangan heran ceritanya gaje, wong authornya ngenes gini ahahah XD

**OIYA, ada dua member EXO baru yang muncul~ pasti udah pada tau yah mereka siapa aja huahahah XD**

**.**

**Note : 1000 won kira-kira 10000 rupiah** XD

**Note 2 : Nanimonai itu bahasa Jepang, milih itu gegara saya lagi keracunan anime XD artinya "It was nothing"**

.

.

.

**Reply~ Reply~**

**Misaki Yumi** : iya kan? absurd banget kan? Huwaaaahhh sayah emang ga becus bikin beginian ;_; tapi makasih loh udah suka, di folfav lagi GYAAAAAAHHH terharu saya—mamah ;A; udah dilanjut! Makin absurd dan semoga makin suka ya AHAHAHAH /gila/

**Kazuma B'tomat** : huwahahaha yang buat aja nista gini afafula ;A; wkwk keluarga Chanyeol sengaja agak nganu dikit /vlak/ Yura udah pasti kena imbas XD update! Late! Wkwk XD

**yunjows** : wkwkwk sebab saya pengennya kayak gitu hawkhawkhawk /ditimpuk/ ehehe itu bagian paling gaje waks XD haha iya dong, biar chanyeol kicep mulu kalo sama dia XD /tsah/ udah dilanjuuuutt!

**OceanBlue030415** : wahahah ada kok, itu mejanya masih waras, kursinya, tipinya, dinding— /ditimpuk meja/ ahihi bener juga! Baek ada bakat bikin perempatan hawkwkwk… GYAAAAHAHAHAHA bener banget tuh! Siapa tau dia juga bisa bikin menara pisa di kening keluarga Park /GIMANACARANYA/ wkwkwk reviewnya kocak! XD

**ChanLoveBaek** : wkwk makasih udah mampir dan ninggalin jejak! XD udah dilanjut, review lagi yaa~! :D

**Ddobi88** : hokaaay! Baek galak-galak tapi tetep tsundere kok /ditimpuk/ update! :D

**park hyun in** : jiaah .. wkwkwkwk yang nulis aja nista begini so pasti ffnya tidak jauh wkwkwk XD yosh! Makasih udah mampir dan review! :D

**Guest **: update! :D thanks for review!

**kim jaerin** : wkwk aku lebih parah, ngetiknya sambil gigit meja /aw/ wkwkwk XD update! Makasih reviewnya!

**Arumighty** : yeaaah makasih reviewnya! Wkwkwk saya juga keselek pas ngetik suratnya mr. byun, ahihihi XD update! Ga lama kan? /ditimpuk/

**SyJessi22**: bwahahaha bener banget! bukan Cuma mereka, seluruh isi ff ini mah absurd semua hawkwkwk XD ya namanya juga baek mode 'absurd' /APAAN/ XD nah si papah mah maunya yang terbaik bagi chanyeol /BAHASA LU/ wkwkwk XD

**chepta chaeozil** : wkwkwk absurd banget emang XD olala.. pusing banget sampe frustasi XD /ditendang/

**Wassup** : wkwkwk selamat ngakak(?) kalau begitu XD makasih reviewnya! /;D

**funnychanbaek** : updateee! :D review lagi ya! XD

**Kiyomi Fujoshi** : wkwkwk baekhyun lagi dalam mode 'absurd' waktu nulisnya, wkwkwk XD udah dilanjut! :D

**rizki . zelinskaya** : (maap namanya jadi gitu, kalau disambungin entah kenapa pas dipublish jadi ilaaaang ;_;) wkwkwkwk AAAAAAAA aku juga suka banget komentarmu umumumu /ditendang/ makasih banget reviewnyaaaa! Tapi lama-lama ini ngalay juga heuung ;_; yosh! Update! XD tiada kesan tanpa komentarmu,jadi review lagi, hokay? Wkwkwk XD

**exindira** : makasih reviewnyaa! :D review again? XD

**parklili** : wkwkwk aduh makasiiih bangeett! Kamu juga pandai banget bikin review yg bikin saya menggelinjang begini hawkwkwk XD udah dilanjut! :D

**indaaaaaahhh** : INDAAAAAAHHHH! ADUH REVIEWMU PANJANG SAYA SUKA SAYA SUKA /CAPS KEINJEK GODZILLA/ baek harus judes-judes sama chanyeol biar si chanyeol kicep terus wkwkwkwk /vlak/ BWAHAHAHA SAYA LUPA LOH KALO SEHUN CADEL ASDFGHJKL bagaimana iniiii /gila/ wkwkwk iya Jongin mah masih sayang nyawa XD kalo ketauan dia terlibat sama Chanyeol habislah dia XD wahaha yang ada malah chanyeol duluan yg jatuh ke perangkap baekhyun XD OYYEEAAAAHHH AKHIRNYA ADA JUGA YANG NANYA ;A; /terhura/ jadi itu Cuma gegara aku bingung ngasih judul apa /vlak/ aku juga gatau artinya loh ._. /APAAN/ pas cari di gugel eh ketemu, jadi **"Nanimonai"** itu samadengan **"It was nothing"**, kalo di anime sih translate-nya **"tidak punya apa-apa".** Jadi ya BEGITULAH /authormacamapaini/

**starparks** : (Baek : Masalah buat lo?! /ditimpuk/) wkwkwkwk trio maut emang harus dikasih pelajaran dulu biar kapok remedial XD wkwkwkwk sebenernya mereka normal, cuman penggambaran authornya aja yang abnormal bwahahahah XD update! Review lagi ya! :D

**Park Oh InFa FaRo** : kyaaaa aku juga sukaa baca reviewmu! Wkwk XD review lagi? XD

**exojr**: HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ADUH MAKASIH BANGET LOH REVIEWNYA AHAHAHAHA INI UDAH DILANJUUUTT! :D :D /sarap/

**nurulpriaarafah **: udah dilanjutt~~! Waduh kalau bikin NC saya tidak sanggup .-.v kalo baca mah lancar /duar/

**nafrachanbaek** : aaaaaaaa makasih reviewnyaa! Udah ga penasaran? Wkwk XD udah dilanjut! Review lagi yah! :D

**nur991fah** : yoooo! Wkwkwk kayaknya kamu sealiran sama saya, suka uke yang berkuasa UAHAHAHAH /ditimpuk/

**BaekHoney17** : wkwkwkwk aku malah bayangin Yura itu sealiran sama Chanyeol loh XD /authornista/ jadi mereka sama-sama hiperaktif plus somplak gitu /ditimpukParkYura/ wkwk baek mah asli musti galak biar chanyeol ga berkutik ahahahah /tsah/ uwaaaaaa makasih reviewnyaa! :D :D

**inggit** : aduh makasiiihh ;_; /terhura/ padahal kata-katanya absurd banget orz wahaha ini udh dilanjuutt! XD

**ByunnaPark**: wkwkwkwk selamat ngakak(?) XD wahahah keluarga chanyeol emang absurd deh XD ehtapi aku emang mikir Yura juga somplak sih sealiran sama adeknya XD wkwkwk /ditendang/ udah dilanjuuuutt! :D :D

**baguettes** : AAAAAAAAAAA ADUH MAKASIH BANGET REVIEWNYA BIKIN SEMANGAT BANGET AWAWAWA /ditendang/ wkwk aku ngerasa bersalah bikin mereka semua kayak gitu hawkwkwkwk XD baekhyun musti killer biar chan sadar atas kesomplakannya(?) /APAAN/ wahahaha iya bangeeet! Untung baekhyun manis yah XD udah updaatee! P.S : I LOVE YOUR REVIEW SO PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN XD

**realkkeh** : AAAAAA MAKASIH BANGEETT! Wkwkwk "selengean" itu apa kah? ._.a wahaha itu cuma perumpamaan kok, jadi sebenernya dia gak bbuing-bbuing, aku juga ga bisa bayangin soalnya .-.v wkwkwk mmmmm gatau nih /lah/ sebenernya aku ga ada draft sama sekali /bongkar aib/ XD hee? Ehehehe engga kok, baekhyun itu guru muda yang udah diterima pas dia masih kuliah karena jenius /tsah/ /baekhyun berbuah-buah/ kira-kira perbandingan umurnya 2-3 tahunan lah, ga pedo kan? XD

.

.

ADUH MAKASIH BANGET SEMUANYAAAA~! GA NYANGKA FF INI DITERIMA DENGAN BAIK HEUHEUHEU ;_; /TERHURA/

REVIEW YAA~ AKU SELALU BACA REVIEW KALIAN AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AG— /DITIMPUK KULKAS/

Next chap mungkin agak lama soalnya UTS udah mulai menyerang. Ditunggu yaa~ /bow/ /dan kenapa ini gak kena capslock/

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIH SEMUAAA! KALIAN BIKIN AKU SEMANGAT NGELANJUTIN FF NGACO INI AHEHEHE XD I LOPH YOU READERSS~~!

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Chapter sebelumnya :**

"Tabahkan dirimu, Yeol, kau pasti bisa menaklukkan Byun-_sonsaeng_! Guru yang lebih _professional_ darinya saja bisa kau buat K.O karena kebodohanmu."

"Siaaaall… kenapa aku yang harus datang ke rumahnya?!"

"Aku menemukanmu, Baekhyunie."

"KENAPA PERTANYAAN SEGAMPANG INI SAJA KAU TIDAK BISA?!"

"Kalau ketahuan aku akan bilang kalau kau dalang dari semua ini."

"YEOLCHAAAN! AKU PULAAAANG!"

"Ti, tidak mungkin… aku belum lulus SMA…"

(("Tapi itu kenyataannya, adikku sayang! Dia. Sudah. Pulang."))

.

* * *

**NANIMONAI **

**(It was nothing)**

**Disclaimer : Chara punya siapa pun yang (mengaku) memilikinya, plot punya Kim Kumiko**

**WARNING! Shou-Ai, Typo(s) dan kerabatnya, GAJE, NISTA**

**-ChanBaek-**

* * *

.

Seumur-umur, rasanya Park Yura tidak pernah merasa sebegitu inginnya melempar kulkas pada makhluk yang—mengaku—indah di depannya ini seperti sekarang.

"Kau…" mata Yura menyipit, kelilipan.

"…Xi Luhan."

Makhluk yang—mengaku—indah itu pun menyeringai, "Yura-_chan_, harusnya aku dijamu, loh. Tawari minum, misalnya."

_Minum ndasmu, _Yura mengomel dalam hati lantaran masih kesal acara bersantainya diganggu dengan sangat nista.

Yah, setelah menelpon Chanyeol yang ikut panik mendengar Yura panik, wanita karir itu kemudian menenangkan diri dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk dengan berat hati.

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini?"

"Ugghh~ Yura-_chan_ dingin sekali."

"Ini masih musim panas, bodoh. Dingin dari mana."

Dan Luhan pun sweatdrop.

Pemuda pemilik senyum madu-dan-racun itu melipat tangan di depan dada. Dipandanginya Yura dengan sinis, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Mau bertemu Yeol-_chan_."

Yura mendengus, belakangan diketahui ternyata hidungnya geli. "Dia tidak di rumah."

"Hummm…" Luhan memasang pose berpikir dengan jari kelingking di jidat, "Kalau begitu aku pergi saja! Dadah, Yura-_chan_!"

"Eh?!" Tiba-tiba Yura merinding dangdut. _"Serius, nih?! Kok tumbenan?!" _

Yura bingung. Iyalah, biasanya kalau menyangkut soal Chanyeol, Luhan itu kelewat anarkis dan maunya nempel terus dengan sang adik. Awalnya Yura memprediksi Luhan akan memaksa tingal atau bahkan menginap hanya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya kemampuan Yura masih kalah dengan Om Deddy.

"Heh, kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

Luhan yang hampir berbalik kembali berhadapan dengan Yura, "Um! Jangan bilang pada Yeol-_chan_ kalau aku datang!"

"_Telat." _Balas Yura dalam otaknya.

Kemudian pemuda bersurai madu itu keluar rumah dengan santai, lalu berlari riang bagai bocah dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

Yura cengo.

Kemudian mengedikkan bahu.

_Oh, oke_. Yura sedang bosan. Mungkin 'menonton' sejenak sambil ngemil _popcorn_ tidak masalah.

.

-:-

.

Chanyeol merasa seperti keluar dari lubang biawak kemudian masuk ke kandang gorila.

Ia berjalan sempoyongan ke sekolah, sepanjang jalan dikira mabuk oleh seluruh lapisan masyarakat. Batinnya tersiksa berat sehingga wajahnya nampak memprihatinkan.

Pasalnya, kemarin saat Yura menelpon bahwa Luhan datang ke Korea, Chanyeol dengan bayang-bayang ketakutan bermain di _game_ _center_ dan kalah telak dari Jongin dan Sehun. Kedua bocah kwik-kwik itu pun sukses memeras Chanyeol hingga yang bersangkutan harus rela pulang jalan kaki.

Eh, tapi biasanya memang jalan kaki, kok.

Sengaja dia pulang agak malam (hingga ibunya mengomel bak komentator sepak bola) hanya untuk menghindari Luhan.

Sayang sejuta sayang, dia punya kakak yang _super_ _duper_ kampret.

"Luhannya udah pergi, kok, ga tau deh kemana. Lo aman malam ini, Yeol."

Chanyeol cengo.

FAAAAAAAKKKK

"Sia-sia gue pulang malem sampe diomelin, shiyal lo!"

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin sekali menjadikan kakaknya origami burung bangau lalu digantung di teras rumah. Siapa tahu bisa menangkal setan. Tapi sayangnya ada sang ayahanda disana, mengawasinya dalam diam. Mendadak semua jadi horor.

Begitulah.

Chanyeol pun mendesah lelah, "Dosa apa hambamu ini, Tuhan…"

Oke, ia memang berhasil lolos dari Luhan untuk sementara, tetapi kemudian dia harus berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya sekarang ;

_**BYUN BAEKHYUN.**_

Chanyeol sampai di gerbang sekolah tepat saat bel berbunyi. Siswa lain kelabakan dan cepat-cepat masuk sekolah tapi Chanyeol tidak. Sekali-kali boleh, lah, dia malas. _Sekali-kali apanya._

Chanyeol baru saja akan ke toilet, niat mencuci muka, ketika matanya menangkap eksistensi yang tengah bersidekap di pos satpam.

Uh… rasanya kenal… pendek, aura membunuh, _unyu_…

"B-Byun _saem_!"

Astaga oh tidak, Chanyeol sudah bangun, kan? Tidak sedang bermimpi, kan? Ayo coba kepalamu diadu dulu dengan aspal jalanan sebagai pembuktian.

"YEEEOOLL!"

Chanyeol kemudian melihat sosok Sehun dan Jongin disana, tengah melambai nista menyuruhnya mendekat.. Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Berusaha mengacuhkan aura Baekhyun yang lebih hitam dari kulit Jongin, Chanyeol melangkah takut-takut mendekati Baekhyun. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol pasrah. Tapi walaupun aura Baekhyun rada-rada, ternyata guru unyu itu mencoba _calm down _menghadapi trio kwik-kwik ini.

"Kalian tahu apa kesalahan kalian?" Baekhyun memelototi ketiga muridnya yang langsung berkeringat dingin.

"I-iya, _saem_." Sehun mengaku lebih dulu. Gagal sudah rencana nistanya untuk mengorbankan Chanyeol seorang. Byun-_saem_ sudah tahu lebih dulu bahwa ia yang mendalangi tindakan kriminal kemarin sore entah dari mana.

Baekhyun mendengus, tangan disilangkan didepan dada, tatapan mengintimidasi. "Dan kalian juga tahu, kan, apa yang akan saya lakukan pada kalian…?"

"I-iya, _saem_." Jongin meriang mendadak. _Plis hukumannya jangan yang aneh lagi plis._

Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol melihat penampakan di siku Baekhyun, takut-takut ia bertanya, "S-_saem_, kau terluka?"

Refleks Jongin dan Sehun menoleh pada penampakan yang ditunjuk Chanyeol dan benar saja, ada luka lecet disana.

"Eh, beneran…"

"Tak kusangka, kupikir Byun-_saem_ tak tersentuh."

Duo yin-yang itu malah tersepona. Baekhyun jadi makin berapi-api.

"INI GARA-GARA KALIAN, TAHU!"

"AMPUUUNNN…" trio kwik-kwik langsung sujud dengan dramatisnya.

Seluruh penghuni sekolah yang mendengar suara delapan seperempat oktaf milik Baekhyun mulai kasihan dengan trio kwik-kwik. Mereka pun berdoa semoga arwah mereka diterima disisi-Nya. _Doa apaan itu woy._

"Maafkaan aku _saeeemmm_… ini semua ide Sehun!"

"Bohoonng! Chanyeol yang menyuruhku, _saaeeeemm_!"

"Sialan kau! Semua ini salahmu, tahu!"

Ketiga makhluk hina itu sekarang malah saling tuduh. Baekhyun gagal paham dengan mereka bertiga. Kepalanya pusing mendadak dan Baekhyun akhirnya kehilangan kesabaran. Ia melemaskan jari-jarinya, menarik napas panjang… dan—

"OH SEHUN! BERSIHKAN KELAS SEPULANG SEKOLAH!"

_JEDERRR! _

Sehun mendadak koma.

"KIM JONGIN! BANTU PETUGAS PERPUSTAKAAN SEPULANG SEKOLAH!"

_ASDFGHJKLHFSUGJK—PERPUSTAKAAN?! DEMI APA PERPUSTAKAAN?!_

Jongin tak sadarkan diri.

"PARK CHANYEOL…"

Baekhyun mendramatisir dengan begitu kampretnya. Ia menyeringai, matanya berkilat berbahaya. Chanyeol komat-kamit baca mantra pesugihan.

"HUKUMANMU…"

_Chanyeol anak baik—Chanyeol anak baik—Chanyeol anak baik—_

"…BE-LAN-JA."

…

…krik

"EEEEEEHHH?!"

Dunia pun runtuh.

.

-:-

.

Siang itu matahari bersinar begitu terik hingga Luhan memutuskan untuk membeli eskrim.

"Vanila! Lulu unyu dataaang~"

Pemuda itu dengan ceria mengambil sepuluh bungkus eskrim batangan sambil bersenandung dan sesekali tertawa cekikikan, hingga mbak-mbak penjaga toko bertanya-tanya anak kecil mana yang makanannya bejibun. Si mbak-mbak pun berniat menghampiri anak kecil unyu tersebut.

Ehm, mbak, tapi dia itu bukan anak ke—

"Woi, bocah, apa-apaan dengan porsi makanmu itu? Enak saja kau menghabiskan stok eskrim vanila sendirian."

—cebong.

Telat, seseorang telah mendahului mbak-mbak itu. Dan sepertinya orang itu tengah cari mati.

Luhan diam sembari menggenggam erat eskrim kesukaannya. Dibalik tudung jaket berbulu-nya, aura hitam nan mematikan mulai keluar.

"Beraninya…"

"Um? Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" Luhan ngiklan.

Pemuda itu berbalik cepat sembari mengacungkan sebuah penggaris besi yang ia bawa kemana-mana pada pelaku kejahatan yang telah mencemarkan nama baiknya.

Terkejut, pemuda yang diserang refleks memundurkan diri, "Wow, wow, santai saja bocah."

Alis Luhan berkedut tak suka, genggamannya pada eksrim vanila menguat hingga eskrim malang itu kemudian patah.

"**Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Bocah." **Nada yang penuh tekanan dan intimidasi.

Luhan menengadah, menatap langsung mata lawan bicaranya yang ternyata cukup tinggi nan miring menyaingi menara Pisa. Luhan sama sekali tak gentar, api imajiner menyala di matanya.

Sang lawan bicara tampak sedikit gugup, apalagi dengan penggaris besi tajam mengacung didepan matanya. Sementara mbak-mbak penjaga toko sudah kabur terlebih dahulu akibat tidak kuat melihat adegan horor tersebut.

"O-oke, oke. Aku minta maaf, turunkan pengarismu."

Pemuda tinggi itu berusaha berdamai dengan tertawa canggung sambil menurunkan penggaris Luhan pelan-pelan.

"**Sekali lagi kau panggil aku bocah, kubunuh kau."**

_Glup._

"Ha—hahaha…" pemuda tinggi tertawa cangung. Sunguh, makhluk pendek di depannya ini auranya sangat berbahaya. Ditambah perkataannya yang amboi, tidak ada nada main-main.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, oke? Masalah selesai."

Luhan mendengus kasar, tangan terlipat didada, "Bersyukurlah karena hari ini _mood_-ku sedang baik, _Angry Bird_."

_WHUT?!_

Alis si pemuda tinggi berkedut-kedut kesal. Ingin rasanya menangkap bocah kurang ajar di depannya ini kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam karung kemudian melemparnya ke lautan kemudian dia bisa hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku punya nama, namaku Wu—"

"_Angry_ _Bird_! Mukamu persis!" Luhan menuding si pemuda tinggi dengan telunjuknya.

"Persis yang mana? Burung yang merah atau yang kuning?"

"Persis babinya."

JEDERR!

Dengan itu Luhan berlari riang sembari memborong semua eskrim vanila, meninggalkan si pemuda tinggi yang tengah pundung di pojokan dengan aura gelap di sekeliling. Samar-samar Luhan mendengar pemuda itu menggumam seperti _"Wajah ganteng begini dibilang mirip babi…"_

Luhan tak peduli. Siapa suruh mengejeknya bocah!

Walaupun tingkahnya seperti bocah, sih, dan tinggi badannya yang menginjak harga diri itu.

O-oke, maaf. Tu-turunkan penggaris besinya.

.

-:-

.

Jongin punya pengalaman buruk yang berhubungan dengan perpustakaan.

"Shiiyaaaall!"

Waktu kecil dia punya musuh bernama –pip- (sensor). Nah, Jongin suka sekali mengejek si –pip- ini. Mentang-mentang si –pip- lebih pendek darinya.

"Dasar anak kecil, emang enak masih harus minum susu?" itu ejekan Jongin yang songongnya minta ampun walau masih sekecil amuba.

_Yang merasa familiar dengan ejekan diatas, jangan dipikirkan okay._

Setelah itu si –pip- menghilang. Jongin mana peduli, dia malah senang karena beranggapan bahwa dia berhasil mengusir musuh yang melanggar wilayah teritorialnya. Padahal Jongin sudah menandai wilayahnya dengan pohon berisi bekas air kencingnya. Akibat hal itu dalam hitungan menit sang pohon meregang nyawa.

Hidup tenang Jongin tak berlangsung lama. Sebulan kemudian, saat Jongin krisis buku Sejarah dan terpaksa mencarinya di perpustakaan, si –pip- pun muncul.

"Ugh! Ti-tinggi!"

Saat itu Jongin yang masih sekecil upil meloncat-loncat seperti kutu kepanasan sambil berusaha menggapai buku sejarah pada rak bagian atas. Kenapa Jongin tidak meminta bantuan? Biasa, gengsi.

Akhirnya sebuah tangan terjulur mengambilkan buku yang ia butuhkan. Jongin baru akan berterimakasih kalau saja yang membantunya bukan…

"K-kamu?!" Jongin terkejut dengan dramatisnya.

Iya, itu si –pip-. Dengan dandanan yang oh-astaga-keren-sekali hingga Jongin tak ubahnya bagaikan rakyat jelata di depan pangeran, dan tinggi badan yang amboi… i-ini beneran si –pip-, kan?!

Jongin tak sadar dirinya tengah mengaga sambil menutup mulut, persis seakan tengah melihat kucingnya hendak melakukan kudeta.

Si –pip- menyeringai, "Sekarang siapa yang anak kecil?"

JEDEEERRR!

Sejak saat itu Jongin pun mengutuk perpustakaan. _The end_.

Oh, sepertinya belum berakhir. Terkutuklah Byun-_saem _yang entah darimana bisa tahu masa lalu kelam Jongin hingga mengirimnya ke perpustakaan.

"Ah! Kau pembantu yang dikirim Byun-_saem_, yah?"

Siiinngg…

"Pe-pembantu?!" Jongin muncrat.

Gadis muda yang merupakan petugas perpustakaan mengangguk semangat, "Kata Byun-_saem _pembantunya hitam. Itu kamu, kan? Iya, kan? IYA, KAN?!"

"….Iyah."

Jongin menyadari dirinya hitam, tapi jiwa Byun-_saem_ jauh lebih hitam.

"Kalau begitu selamat bekerja!" kemudian petugas perpustakaan itu berlari semangat setelah sebelumnya memberikan tiga kardus besar pada Jongin, "Sortir itu, ya! Dadaaah…"

"Dadaaah…" balas Jongin sweatdrop.

Kemudian makhluk redup itu menghela napas frustasi. Buku yang ia sortir terlalu banyak, "Berapa lama aku harus berada disiniii?!" tanya Jongin pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Untungnya perpustakaan sedang sepi karena sudah jam tiga sore. _Yosh_, Jongin harus bergerak cepat, mana mau dia berlama-lama di tempat terkutuk. Segera Jongin mengambil kardus pertama dan menyocokkan kode buku dengan kode rak.

"DA…"

Sebenarnya perpustakaan _EXO High School_ cukup nyaman. Tenang, adem (karena ber-AC), koleksi bukunya banyak, tempat ideal untuk bolos dan tidur. Sayangnya Jongin terlanjur memusuhinya.

"Um… DB…"

Jongin mengangkat buku ensiklopedia berlabel "DB" sambil mendumel tentang betapa beratnya ini buku. Belum sempat tagannya menjangkau rak "DB", tiba-tiba—

"HUWAAAAH!"

GUBRAAAK

—muncul sepotong wajah diantara rak "DC", tengah memandangi Jongin dengan mata bulat yang unyuh tapi menghanyutkan.

"Adududuh…" Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja tertimpa ensiklopedia saking terkejutnya.

Kemudian ia meringis saat mendapati seorang pemuda yang baru saja membuatnya terkejut sedang mengulurkan tangan padanya, "Halo."

"Halo ndasmu! Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!" dan Jongin menerima uluran tersebut.

"Sejak tadi. Maaf mengejutkanmu, Jongin-_sshi_." Balas pemuda itu datar.

"Hm, lain kali munculnya biasa saja, jangan seperti dedemit begitu." Balas Jongin sedikit ketus.

"Maaf." Sang pemuda membungkuk sekilas, kemudian mata bulatnya menangkap sosok ensiklopedia yang tengah memanggil-manggil untuk dibaca, "Sepertinya koleksi baru. Boleh saya lihat?"

Jongin merengut, tapi tetap saja memberikan ensiklopedia yang telah menodai kepalanya pada pemuda dengan ekspresi datar itu.

"Terimakasih."

Perasaan Jongin saja, atau memang mata si pemuda tengah berkilat-kilat bahagia?

Ah sudahlah, "Kau tidak pulang, Kyungsoo?"

"Nanti. Saya mau melihat-lihat koleksi buku baru." Jawab si pemuda dengan pandangan menancap pada lembar ensiklopedia.

"Oh," Jongin melanjutkan pekerjaannya, "Tapi setelah melihatnya jangan diacak lagi, kembalikan ke tempatnya yang benar, ya. Aku tidak mau dimarahi petugas perpustakaan." _Dan Byun-_saem, tambah Jogin dalam hati.

"Saya tahu," Kyungsoo menatapnya, "Butuh bantuan?"

"Eh?"

Tunggu dulu. Ini benar-benar Do Kyungsoo, kan? Peringkat pertama seangkatan, yang duduk paling depan di deret bangku Jongin, yang bicaranya formal, yang ekspresinya selalu datar, yang selalu sendirian, yang katanya mau menikah dengan buku itu, kan?!

"Jongin-_sshi_? Kenapa menatap saya seperti itu?"

"A-ah tidak!" Jongin gelagapan sendiri. Setahu Jongin Kyungsoo ini susah bersosialisasi, sejak kapan dia mau repot-repot membantu Jongin?

Dan lagi, kelihatannya Kyungsoo itu orangnya dingin dan cuek. Murid lain saja enggan meminjam tugas padanya karena sikapnya yang menyebalkan. Jongin sendiri, walau sekelas dengan Kyungsoo, tapi mereka tidak terlalu akrab. Bicara pun hanya sekali, saat berkenalan antarteman sekelas. Pokoknya Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu sama sekali tidak dekat. Titik.

"Jongin-_sshi_, bagaimana? Butuh bantuan, tidak?"

"I-iya, boleh saja… kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Dan saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali ngalahin tisu.

"Kalau begitu saya akan menyortir yang ini." Kyungsoo beranjak mengambil kardus lainnya, meninggalkan Jongin yang tertegun sejenak.

"_Tadi… dia beneran senyum?"_

Yah, mungkin Do Kyungsoo tidak seburuk itu.

.

-:-

.

"Huaacchiim!"

Sehun merutuki gurunya yang pendek tapi galak shiyal.

"Byun-_saem _kejam sekali. Aku ini 'kan sensitif debu… HUUAACCHHIMM!"

Bunga-bunga yang terkena semburan bersin beracun Sehun mati seketika. Sehun menggosokkan telunjuk pada hidung. Belakangan diketahui ternyata yang gatal itu telunjuknya, pemirsa. Gak penting kan.

Sehun kembali dengan enggan membersihkan kelasnya yang entah kenapa hari ini sepuluh kali lebih kotor dari biasanya.

(Di kejauhan terdengar suara "Kerjaan Byun-_saem_. Kerjaan Byun-_saem_. Kerjaan Byun-_saem_." (gema))

_Byun Baekhyun itu mengerikan_, Sehun mencatat baik-baik dalam otaknya. Entah darimana Baekhyun tahu kalau Sehun musuhan dengan debu dan sanak saudaranya. Walaupun rada nganu, jika ditelaah lebih jauh, penampilan Oh Sehun itu selalu rapi dan bersih—tidak seperti Jongin yang sudah daki alami, jorok, hidup lagi.

Sekarang terjawab sudah kenapa tumben-tumbennya Byun-_saem_ memberi hukuman yang normal.

Selesai dengan tugasnya, secepat kilat Sehun keluar kelas, niat membuang sampah yang ia masukkan ke dalam kantong plastik hitam besar. Kalau ada yang bertanya mengapa Sehun tidak kabur saja karena tidak ada yang mengawasi, itu percuma. Tidak ada yang bisa lari dari Baekhyun, oke? _Fine_.

Sehun menyeret kantong sampah dengan wajah mengenaskan. Ia berjalan malas sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Sampai rumah Sehun harus mandi kembang ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, suasana sekolah sepi nan mencekam. Melewati koridor, sayup-sayup ia mendengar bunyi musik mengalun entah dari mana. Sehun merinding mendadak, tidak mungkin fanfiction ini berubah _genre_, kan? Iya, kan? IYA, KAN?!

Sehun mencoba berpikir realistis. Mana mungkin ada murid yang betah di sekolah sampai sore begini. Paling-paling yang masih di sekolah cuma satpam dan murid yang melaksanakan ekstrakulikuler. Oh, iya, Sehun baru ingat kalau ini hari Sabtu, berarti ekstrakulikuler yang aktif hanya basket dan renang, dan itu berlangsung jauh dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Nah, loh.

Sehun komat-kamit tidak jelas sambil menatap liar kearah koridor yang mulai gelap. Dengan sisa keberanian ia berlari cepat kearah sumber suara. Sampai diujung koridor ia berbelok ke kanan—

"Eh, tunggu, ini kan ruang klub _dance_!" Yap, musik itu dari ruang klub _dance_ ternyata.

"T-t-t-tapi klub _dance_-nya hari Selasa!"

Hayoloh.

Jadi siapa yang sudi berlama-lama di ruang klub _dance_ di malam minggu begini? Hantu jomblo? Hell-o.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus segera membuang sampah ini lalu pulang lalu mandi kembang lalu curhat pada Chanyeol lalu hidupnya kembali tenang.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star…"_

_Hyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Asdfghjklljagfjgfhs ITU BUNYI APAAN ITU AAAAAAAAAAAA_

Kini Sehun tengah menggelinjang galau memikirkan nasibnya. Kalau dia diam disini, atut. Tapi kalau dia kabur, besok dia pasti tewas dengan mengenaskan di tangan gurunya. Semuanya seyem, Sehun pun dilema.

Musik klasik terdengar setelah lagu _Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star_ (yang baru Sehun sadari bisa berubah seram di waktu yang berbeda). Suara decitan sepatu mengiringi, Sehun mulai bertanya-tanya sejak kapan hantu pakai sepatu.

Memberanikan diri, Sehun kemudian mengintip dari kaca berukuran 50x10 cm yang terpasang di pintu ruang klub _dance_. Sepintas memang terlihat tidak ada siapapun, tapi kemudian tampak sesosok makhluk memakai jaket abu-abu yang tudungnya ada bulu-bulunya tengah menari dengan begitu indah.

Sehun tersepona. Gerakan makhluk itu begitu indah, seperti gerakan Jongin—oke, Jongin memang hebat _dance_—, luwes sekali seolah-olah menyatu dengan musik. Sehun terbengong-bengong dengan liur menetes, Jongin memang hebat _dance _tapi tarian yang tersaji di depannya seolah membuat Sehun terhipnotis untuk terus mengamati setiap inchi pergerakan pemuda bersurai madu itu.

Ciyeee… bahasanya.

Pemuda itu melompat ringan, berputar indah layaknya penari balet, kemudian menggerakkan jemarinya seolah tengah memainkan piano—sesuai dengan musik yang tengah berputar. Gerakannya terpatri jelas dalam cermin besar yang terpasang di ruangan. Ia melangkah anggun kemudian berputar lagi hingga akhirnya memberi hormat dengan elegan a la _butler_-_butler_ istana.

Dan ketika ia tersenyum manis, Sehun pun tepar dengan darah mengalir deras dari hidung. Mimisan.

.

-:-

.

Harusnya hari minggu adalah hari bermalas-malasan nasional. Harusnya hari minggu Chanyeol bisa tidur seharian tanpa gangguan berupa petuah plus primbon dari sang ayah, sabetan alat-alat dapur dari sang ibu, dan bungkus _snack _dari Park Yura.

"_Harusnya begitu…" _batin Chanyeol miris.

Tapi adanya Byun Baekhyun membuat hari Minggunya berubah jadi hari Senin, dimana Chanyeol harus bangun pagi agar tidak telat apel.

Chanyeol bangun pukul setengah enam (ditemani tatapan bangga dari ayah, tatapan terharu dari ibu, dan tatapan nganu dari Yura), dan itu adalah rekor bangun paling pagi a la Park Chanyeol. Dengan setengah sadar efek mengantuk, Chanyeol nekat menghampiri kamar mandi dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang mencium wastafel.

Untung bukan kloset.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi (diiringi tatapan bertanya dari ayah, tatapan menyelidik dari ibu, dan teriakan _supersonic_ dari Yura; "ASDFGHJKL CHANYEOL MAU KENCHAAAAANN."), Chanyeol kemudian mengendarai motor besarnya berangkat menuju kediaman Yang Mulia Byun Baekhyun.

Sampai disana Chanyeol dihadiahi ciuman mesra dari sepatunya Baekhyun, "Penampilanmu itu terlalu mencolok, tahu! Kita ini mau belanja, bukannya ke taman hiburan! Harusnya kau _was wes wos was wes wos_…" selanjutnya Chanyeol tidak dengar lagi pidato guru pendeknya itu.

"Aku tidak mau tanggungjawab kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada bajumu." Ancam Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya lucu. Chanyeol batuk-batuk salah tingkah.

"_Memang apanya yang salah?"_ batin Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan. Memang, sih, penampilan Baekhyun cukup kasual dibadingkan dengan dirinya yang dengan songongnya memakai pakaian bermerk. Tapi, apa salahnya?

Dan akhirnya pertanyaan Chanyeol terjawab setelah mereka tiba di tempat tujuan; supermarket. Di sana terlihat antrian panjang ibu-ibu yang tertarik dengan pengumuman di depan pintu bertuliskan "DISKON BESAR-BESARAN". Haduh, bajunya pasti kenapa-napa setelah masuk ke kerumunan ibu-ibu itu.

Baekhyun berdiri gagah dengan tangan menumpu pada pinggang. Efek sinar mentari dari belakang tubuhnya menambah efek kekejaman yang akan Chanyeol alami hari ini.

"Nah, Park Chanyeol…" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, bulu kuduk Chanyeol berdiri, "Waktumu hanya satu jam," Baekhyun mengeluarkan _stopwatch_ dari saku celananya, "Dan kau harus membeli barang-barang yang sudah aku tulis disini." Kemudian memberikan daftar belanja dan beberapa lembar won pada Chanyeol.

"Ingat, hanya satu jam. Kurang dari satu jam, bagus. Lebih dari satu jam, **mati**."

Siiingggg…

"T-tapi kalau waktuku pas, dan barang-barangnya tidak lengkap bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, "Harus lengkap."

"S-_saem_—"

"**Harus**. **Lengkap**."

_Glup._

"O-oke…"

Dengan itu Chanyeol pun maju ke medan perang.

Baekhyun memandangi muridnya puas, "Kuharap kau cepat sadar kalau mencari masalah denganku itu percuma, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengambil troli belanja kemudian ikut mengantri di belakang dua ibu yang sepertinya tengah bergosip.

"Eh… anak muda, baru kali ini aku melihat pemuda sepertimu mau belanja sepagi ini." Kata ibu pertama.

"Ah… anak yang baik, ya, andai saja anakku sepertimu." Ibu kedua menimpali.

Chanyeol hanya ber '_haha'_ dan '_hehe'_ sambil garuk-garuk tengkuk. Sepertinya ibu-ibu ini ramah juga, tidak seperti dugaannya.

"Hyaa~ itu pacarmu, ya?" ibu kedua menunuk-nunjuk Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Mana?! Gyaaaah… manis sekalii!" ibu pertama ikut-ikutan.

"E-eh? Bu-bukan, anda salah!"

"Aaah~ tidak usah malu-malu! Kalian cocok, kok!" ibu pertama menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar.

"Apalagi sekarang sedang ada diskon besar-besaran, kau bisa membeli kondom sebanyak yang kau mau!"

…..HAA?

Chanyeol merasa pikiran sucinya baru saja ternoda.

"T-ti-tidak! Anda salah paham, dia hanya guru saya, bukan pacar saya!"

"Sudahlah, anak muda, jangan menutupinya begitu!"

"Iya, mana mungkin ada guru semuda dan semanis itu!"

"Benar, kok! Saya tidak bohong!" Chanyeol memperlihatkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Dua ibu itu malah cekikikan, membuat Chanyeol makin merasa bahwa hidupnya begitu absurd.

"Ah iya, kalau kau butuh sesuatu dan tidak tahu mau mencari dimana, tanya saja pada kami. Kami langganan supermarket ini, loh."

"Iya, kami akan berusaha membantumu, apalagi bagian kondom atau –piiiip- dan –piiip- juga –piiip- kami akan membantumu dengan senang hati!"

Chanyeol cengo. "I-iya…"

Walaupun absurd, setidaknya kedua ibu itu mau membantunya. Mungkin ibu-ibu tidak seseram yang ia kira (kesampingkan ibunya sendiri). Dan mungkin pakaian mahalnya akan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin, loh.

-:-

"…tiga…dua…satu…habis!"

Trak!

Baekhyun menekan tombol pada _stopwatch_-nya dan menoleh sekeliling. Park Chanyeol tidak terdeksi.

"Cih, anak itu." Baekhyun (dengan aura gelap di sekujur tubuhnya) mondar-mandir di tempat parkir sambil menggerutu. Tapi anehnya kelihatan imut.

Sudah satu jam lebih limabelas menit, dan kesabaran Baekhyun pun hilang sudah. Dan sesuai perjanjian, setelah ini Chanyeol akan mati di tangan gurunya itu.

"Park Chanyeol…" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Berbagai pikiran negatif mulai menghantui benaknya. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol tersesat? Bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa membaca nilai mata uang dan kesulitan membayar?!

…Baek, Chanyeol memang bodoh tapi tidak sebodoh itu.

Akhirnya dengan sangat amat terpaksa Baekhyun pun memasuki supermarket. Berharap dapat menemukan Chanyeol dengan cepat kemudian membunuh amuba itu dengan sekali bilas. Loh.

-:-

"Haaaahh…" Chanyeol mendesah lelah. Penampilannya sangat uwao sekali. Pakaian koyak, rambut lebih mirip ijuk, wajah seperti kapal pecah.

Kemudian ia ingat tanggapan Sehun dan Jongin ketika mereka mendengar apa hukuman yang Chanyeol dapat.

"_BE-BELANJA?! ENAK BANGET! BERUNTUNG BANGET LO!"_

"_AAAAAAAAAA YEOL TUKAR YUK TUKAR BERUNTUNG BANGET SIIIHH"_

PRET.

"Beruntung apanya! Yang ada malah gue yang paling shiyal, kamvret!" makinya pada susu rasa stroberi yang tidak bersalah.

"_Urungkanlah niat anda berbelanja apabila tempat yang anda tuju ada 'ibu-ibu' dan 'diskon'." _Chanyeol membuat _quote_ pribadi. Iyalah, itu ibu-ibu dua yang tadi menawarkan bala bantuan pada Chanyeol ternyata bohong besar. Memang kelakuan ibu-ibu itu terlihat mulia di luar supermarket, tapi saat pintu supermarket terbuka, mereka langsung bertrasformasi menjadi Tazmania.

Chanyeol ingat bagaimana para ibu langsung menyerbu stan sayuran yang juga ia tuju. Ramai, ada yang protes, berteriak, memaki, aaaahh pokoknya Chanyeol _stress_ berat berada di tengah-tengah para ibu itu. Kemudian dengan ganasnya mereka mengambil dan berebutan sayuran hingga tak tersisa satu pun. Kejadian itu terus berulang ke stan lainnya hingga Chanyeol hanya berhasil membeli susu stoberi, pasta gigi, minyak goreng, daging sapi (yang Chanyeol dapat dengan memperjuangkan hidup-matinya), dan wortel yang terbelah dua hasil rebutannya dengan ibu berbadan pesumo.

Chanyeol mengecek jamnya dan langsung jantungan. "Sa-satu setengah jam?!"

"_Ingat, hanya satu jam. Kurang dari satu jam, bagus. Lebih dari satu jam, __**mati**__."_

"…_Lebih dari satu jam, __**mati**__."_

"…_**mati**__."_

**Mati.**

"TIIIDAAAAKK…" Chanyeol bersujud dramatis.

"Aku harus kabur!" Heh, amuba satu ini tidak pernah kapok, ya.

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak lari membawa belanjaannya sebelum ia merasakan aura gelap di belakangnya dan mendengar sebuah suara yang familiar.

"**Mau kemana muridku sayaaaangggg…?"**

_Matilah aku. Matilah aku. Matilah aku._

"Sa-_saem_…" Chanyeol menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Hiiiaaaaatt…" Baekhyun berlari kemudian menerjang Chanyeol dengan tendangan super, "Mati kaaaauuu!"

Bruuaak

Chanyeol tepar dan Baekhyun segera memiting lehernya dengan tenaga dalam, "KAU MAU LARI, KAN?! DASAR KUTU! TIDAK KAPOK JUGA MENCARI MASALAH DENGANKU, HAH, PARK CHANYEOL?!"

"AAAA SAKIT, SAEM! SAKIIIIITTT!"

Tak peduli dengan ratapan muridnya, Baekhyun menempeleng kepala Chanyeol.

"AW! Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku?!" protes Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Salahmu sendiri! Berapa waktu yang kuberikan, hah?!"

Chanyeol merunduk sambil mencicit pelan, "Satu jam…"

"Lalu berapa waktu yang kau habiskan?!"

"Sa-satu setengah jam…"

"Karena itulah aku kejam padamu! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu! Kupikir kau kenapa-napa!"

"Eh?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terengah-engah dengan wajah merah padam. Pasti gurunya ini sudah capek mencari Chanyeol keliling supermarket.

"_Saem_… mengkhawatirkanku, ya?"

"Hah?" Baekhyun baru sadar kata-katanya sudah seperti seorang ibu yang mengomeli anaknya yang lolos dari pengawasan. Mengomel bukan karena marah, tapi khawatir. Sontak jiwa _tsundere_ Baekhyun kambuh.

"E-enak saja! Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh! Aku hanya tidak mau keluargamu menghakimiku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu!" katanya sambil bersidekap dan memalingkan wajah.

Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Gurunya ini memang _tsundere_ tiada tara. Kelihatannya saja tidak peduli padahal sebenarnya dia sangat peduli. Tapi karena itulah Baekhyun jadi terlihat semakin manis.

_Eh_?

Kedip.

_Manis_?

Kedip. Kedip.

"Tapi, _saem_. Yang kudapat hanya ini." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan kresek berisi belanjaannya yang kurang.

"Y-ya sudah tidak apa-apa! Cepat antarkan aku pulang! Hukuman lain masih menunggumu nanti. Siap-siap saja kau."

Baekhyun berbalik sembari menggerutu pelan, kemudian guru muda itu menghela napas, "Lain kali kalau kau membuat kesalahan, hadapi saja aku dan perbaiki kesalahanmu, jangan mencoba kabur lagi."

Chanyeol terperanjat, hatinya cenat-cenut tanpa alasan.

Iya, yah. Kenapa selama ini dia selalu menghindari Byun Baekhyun? Padahal Chanyeol tahu kalau gurunya itu hanya terlihat tidak perduli tapi sebenarnya perduli. Harusnya Chanyeol sadar dari dulu, sampai kapan ia akan terus melarikan diri? Yang ada Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Jangan jadi laki-laki yang pengecut, Chanyeol."

Dengan itu Chanyeol kemudian nyengir bodoh, "Siap!"

"Ayo." Baekhyun melangkah dengan Chanyeol yang mengekor setia bak cihuahua di belakangnya. Namun baru tiga langkah—

DUAK!

"Aw!"

—Baekhyun menabrak seseorang.

"S-_saem_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengusap jidatnya yang bertubrukan dengan punggung orang yang ditabraknya. Salahnya juga, sih, berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk begitu.

"Maafkan saya."

Orang itu berbalik, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol hingga Baekhyun harus mendongak untuk mendapati wajah yang dikenalnya.

"Halo…"

Pemuda tinggi itu menyeringai, "Kita bertemu lagi, Baekhyunie."

"Kris…"

.

-:-

**TBC**

-:-

.

UWAHAHAHAHA SEMAKIN NGALAY SAYAH DEMIAPA ;A; ;A;

Maap saya baru ngelanjutin ini FF /ber-'haha' dan 'hehe'/ akhir-akhir ini selera humor saya menurun drastis, mungkin karena pemanasan global /apahubungannya/

**Dan—IYAAA~ yang nebak dua member yang muncul itu Kris sama Luhan, SELAMAT! ANDA MENDAPATKAN SATU SET UDARA SEGAR! SELAMAT MENIKMATI /sarap/**

.

.

**Reply~ Reply~**

**Inggit : **wkwkwk km mau civok sayah? Yakiiiiiinn? /nadamencurigakan/ wahaha makasih reviewnya dan selamat ngakak wkwkwk.. review lagi?

**exindira**** : **wkwk pastinya di ff ini gaada yg IC, semuanya absurd /tabokdirisendiri/ chanbaek momen! Meski dikit tapi ntar ada kok part tentang mereka XD makasih reviewnyaaa~!

**yeyechacha : **IYAAAPP! Anda betul sekalii… itu emang Kris.. dan yang ke ruman si ChanChan emang Luhan! Wkwkwkwk OOC banget kan? Ahehehe /malahbangga/ /dilemparinkulkas/ UPDATE! Makasih revviewnyaa~

**Guest : **member barunya… sayah… /vlak/

**realkkeh**** : **WAHAHAHA IYA KAN SI CHANYEOL SIH KESUKAANNYA AMBIGU BERAT GIMANA DONG AHAHAHAH nyahaha burungnya ga kuat liat si Chanyeol, terlalu nganu(?) wkwkwk Jongin dari awal sampe akhir ternistai berat disini WAHAHAHAHAH /ditimpuk/ BUAKAKAKA BENAR SEKALII.. ITU KRISDAYANTI /ikutan salah fokus/ ahehehe biar nista gitu gapapa kan yak /ini orang hobi menistai orang/ SELAMAATT ANDA BETUL LAGI! Itu emang Luhan dan OOC sekaleeh~~ saya kepincut berat pengen jadiin Luhan Yandere XD /dibunuh/ ahehehe iyaah sayah juga gakuat bayangin dia om-om, ga cocok sama mukanya -_- UPDAAATEE dan semakin nista! Buakakak /dibuang/

**baguettes**** : **iya kan? Wkwkwkwk emang gaada yang bener ini termasuk authornya juga geblek muehehehe /malah bangga/ Chanyeol mah kebangetan itu begonya aduh maapkan anakmu ini pah… /sembah/ aku juga suka si mamah tsundere demiapaaaa wkwkwk *toss* siip! Ntar Chanbaek ada part-nya kok ahehehe UPDATE! Review lagi yah~

**starparks**** : **Yahahahaha salahkanlah sayah yang tega mendeskripsikan papah senista itu… /ngiris pergelangan tangan/ YAAPP anda benaaarr.. WAHAHAHAHAHA NGAKAK GULING-GULING DUUUHHH ITU PISANG EMANG AMBIGU BANGET YAH TERNYATA WKWKWK XD

**parklilii**** : **iyanih wkwkwk tapi ngalay banget kepincutnya XD udah terjawab kan? Makasih reviewnyaaa!

**exojr**** : **WKWKWKWK ITU YANG TINGGI TIANG LISTRIK /BUKAN/ MAKSUD ANE SI KRIS WKWKWKWKWK YANG KE RUMAH CANYOL SI LUHAN ITU MAKASIH RIPIUNYAAA :D :D

**OceanBlue030415**** : **wkwkwkwk udah kejawab kan si Parjo? Wkwkwk XD buat hubungannya si Parjo sama BaekYeol di chapter selanjutnya yaah~ ditunggu dan makasih ripiunyaa!

**Akihana Tsukina**** : **WAHAHAHA BENER BANGET EXO SASARAN EMPUK BUAT DINISTAI /dibuang/ t-tanggung jawab?! A-apa aku harus menikahimu?! /ditendang/ wkwkwk makasih ripiunyaa!

**baekggu**** : **IYAAAPP! Betul sekalii itu krissshh… iya kan jahat banget mereka emang udah ngerjain baekhyun DAN MEREKA MENERIMA GANJARANNYA BUAHAHAHAHA /vlak/ makasih ripiunyaaa!

**Guest(1) : **YAP! Betul sekaliii! Buat KrisBaek itu ntar penjelasannya di chap depan ditunguuu yaaa~ wkwkwk.. Makasih juga reviewnya! Review lagi yah! :D

**Ddobi88 : **iya kan abstrak banget kan yah buahahahaha… iya yah, kenapa Baek ga digiring ke tengah jalan trus ditabrak? SAYANGNYA TRIO KWIK-KWIK TIDAK SEPINTAR ITU BUAKAKAKAK /sarap/ /dibuang/

**ByunnaPark**** : **si chanyeol mengelilingi angkasa dulu baru sadar kalo gurunya unyuh wkwkwkwk ga peka emang dia -_- iyaap! Itu Lipan! Eh, Yipan! Wahahaha belum terdeteksi wkwkwkwkwk XD /ngakak guling2/ aduh makasih banyaak atas dukungannya! UPDATE! Dan ripiu lagi yaa~

**Kang Yura**** : **wkwkwk nista banget kan sehunnya wkwkwkwk apa banget saya jadiin dia mata diuitan XD makasih reviewnyaa!

**chepta chaeozil : **wkwk udah kejawab kan? Yahaha iya kayaknya juga begitu XD makasih reviewnya!

**pintukamarchanbaek**** : **ya namanya juga author geblek yang senang menistai kayak sayah jadinya baekhyun galak begitu gapapa kan yah ahehehe… /dibakar/ uwaaahh kita sehati! /diusir/ aku juga anti matematika heeuungg ;_;

**fuawaliyaah**** : **WAHAHAHAHA HANJIR NGAKAK ITU TERSANGKA PENGEBOMAN? Cucok juga itu wkwkwkwk… makasih ripiunya!

**Davenskye**** : **waaa gapapa kok di ripiu aja saya udah bahagia /terbang/ XD uwaaahh makasih kritiknya! Berharga sekali! iyaah.. Chanyeol belum bener-bener jatuh cinta kok, tapi cuman… emmm… suka? Kayak semisal saya liat cowok ganteng langsung suka gitu, tapi ga jatuh cinta ._. ya pokoknya gitulah(?) /ga jelas/ dan sebenernya Baekhyun juga masih demen sama masa lalunya… /LAH BOCORAN/ update! Makasih reviewnya dan review lagii yaa~!

**rachel suliss**** : **yaaappp! Itu Kriiiss! Wkwkwkwk itu Luhan :""))) Kyungsoonya udah kesebut di chapter satu XD makasih reviewnya dan review lagi yaah!

**DobiPanda**** : **uwaah makasiihh! Udah mau di ripiu aja saya udah senenggg :"")))) wkwkwk udah terungkap kan yang manggil yeolchan? Yap, ripiu lagi yaa~!

**gladiyeol**** : **hyaaaaaa benarkah? O.o s-saya gatau kalo pen-name saya nama orang… /pundung/

**indaaaaaahhh**** : **Oooohhh jadi kamu yang naroh karet gelang disana pantesaaann XD Iyaaaapp! Benar sekaliii! Kenapa Kris? Karena dia sasaran empuk buat dinistakan… hohoho /dibuang/ wkwkwk engga ding, karena aku pikir dia yang paling cucok jadi orang ketiga XD makasih reviewnya dan ripiu lagiii~~!

**Atsuka Rui : **ahehehe ditunggu yah momen chanbaeknyaa~ XD waduh kaihun sahabatan aja gapapa kan? :""))) makasih ripiunya dan ripiu lagi yaaah! :D

**baekkam**** : **makasiihh! Review lagi yaah! :D :D

**Guest(2) : **wkwkwk makasihh! Review lagi yaah! :D :D

**chachaku felice**** : **hai juga! Aduh makasih banget ahehehe /malu2 cacing/ wkwkwk sengaja emang biar murid-muridnya kapok.. XD update! Makasih reviewnyaa! :D

**nur991fah**** : **wkwkwkwk saya emang hobi menistai keluarga park buahaahahaha /plak/ makasih reviewnya! Review agi yah~!

**nafrachanbaek : **udah terjawab kan? Update! Ditunggu reviewnya yaa!

**7D**** : **wkwkwk iya nih nyak, si chanyeol biar kate meblingsut(?) gitu tapi masih punya hati nurani /apaan nih/ wkwkwk iya kan? Yang nulis aja absurdnya luar biasa wkwkwk XD makasih reviwnya dan review lagi yaah!

**nurulpriaarafah**** : **huwaaaa makasih udah ripiu lagii! Yowes tenang aja, baekyeol rapopo (?) kok XD saya jamin endingnya mereka! Makasih reviewnya! :D

**Raein Ren**** : **wkwkwk makasih reviewnya! Review lagi yah! :D :D

**Selichious ZeLuS**** : **wkwkwk udah dilanjutt! Makasih reviewnya! :D

**Miki : **AAAAAAAAAA MAKASIIIHH! INI UDAH DILANJUT! REVIEW LAGI YAAAH!

**del10 : **wkwk chanyeol abis mengarungi luar angkasa XD makasih reviewnya dan review lagi yaah!

**park hyun in**** : **wkwkwk ntar ada masanya kok baekhyun dinistain buakakakak XD makasih reviewnya! :D

**andini taoris**** : **wkwkwk bahasaya ancur abis ini mah XD makasih reviewnyaa!

**baby tao lovers**** : **wkwkwkwk ditunggu yaah kristaonya… mungkin ntar di akhir2… mungkin XD /author tidak meyakinkan/ makasih reviewnya! :D :D

**shin il kwang : **wkwkwk aku juga suka komentar kayak gini XD makasihh! Iyap, itu kris XD dan makasih reviewnya! Review lagi yah~!

**Unknown : **udah dilanjuutt! Wkwkwkwk maap kalo karakter Baek begitu nista XD maklum hobi /dibuang/ makasih reviewnya! :D

**BabyBaekSoo**** : **BUAKAKAKAK KOMENTARNYA KOCAK NYAHAHAH PISANG DIKAWIN SILANG AMA STOBERI GYAHAHAHAH /gila/ Chanyeol somvlaknya factor genetic emang XD dan iyaaapp! Itu kriiissshh… aku juga bersyukur, kalo sama si chanyeol, mereka berdua rusuhnya udah kayak anak tawuran /vlak/ kalo sama kris sayah ga bisa bayangin baekhyun ngalay sementara kris diem aja XD mkasih reviewnyaa!

**RLR14**** : **wkwkwk baekhyun emang seyem XD updaattee! Makasih revienyaa!

**rizki . zelinskaya**** : **WAHAHAHAHA CHANYEOL MIRIP PIARAAN WAHAHAHAHA /ditimpuk/ wkwk namanya juga mania kita hanya bisa memaklumi /vlak/ XD update! Ditunggu momen chanbaeknya yah! Makasih udah ripiu!

**stykiees**** : **PPPPPPPFFFFFFFFTTTT BUAHAHAHAHA ITU PISANG AMBIGU BANGET TERNYATAH BARU SADAR SAYAH /apaini/ wkwkwk makasih ripiunyaaa! Review lagi yah! :D

**aprilbambi**** : **gatau nih pada idiot semua kayak authornya wkwkwk XD wahaha saya emang kebanyakan makan(?) komik jadinya kebawa ke FF XD WADUH AHAHAHAHAHAH galau yah punya murid kek canyol XD dia kurang berusaha sih coba rajinan dikir pasti pinter deh dianya wkwk XD udah dilanjuttt! Review lagi yaah! :D

**alysaexostans**** : **wkwkwkwk iyaaahh! Anda benar sekalii! Enggak kok cuman lecet doang dikit XD baekhyun ka jagoan, harus kuat /vlak/ update! Ditunggu ripiunya yaa~!

**audrey lovina : **wkwkwk baekhyun ga semengerikan itu kok XD trio kwik-kwik sama uthornya aja yang lebay XD wakaka makasih ripiunya! Review lagi yaah!

**BooJaejoongie is Mine**** : **makasih ripiunyaa! Iyah awalnya juga pengen begitu tapi biar lebih nista pake ibunda ayahanda ajah WAHAHAHAH /ditimpuk/ ripiu lagi yaah!

**BabyChanBaekYeol : **haai! Ini udah dilanjut! Maap lama kekeke… makasih ripiunya dan ripiu lagi yaah! :D :D

.

.

Sekali lagi maap atas keterlambatan update dan juga humornya yang menurun, karena ada scene serius jadinya kadang humornya ga diselipin. Dan lagi otak saya udah mulai benar ini, ga korslet lagi /yaterus/

MAKASIH SEMUANYAAA~~! BUAT READERS, APALAGI YANG REVIEW DAN FAV JUGA FOLLOW MAKASIH BANGEEETT!

DITUNGGU REVIEWNYA YAA! :D :D

.


End file.
